Bad Day
by Aishiteru Koinu
Summary: CHAPTER 11 FINALLY POSTED! He was on a mission to search for Sasuke and bring him back, but the journey proves difficult now that two of his stalkers are trying to seek him alone. Yaoi. SasuNaruness. Hint of InoNaru and SaiNaru. Limes and later Lemons
1. A Rude Awakening

Title: Bad Day

Authoress: Aishiteru Koinu

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything characters within the anime of Naruto –nor the manga. Only Kishimoto Masashi, the creator of Naruto owns him, the characters, and everything belonging to Naruto.

Pairings: SasuNaru; sort of InoNaru, but it's only one-sided.

Rating: M (because of language and future smut for sure throughout additional chapters).

Summary: A new 'replacement' and a new captain to lead Team Kakashi or whatever was left of it. Not to mention his two stalkers now sleeping under the same roof as him just a few rooms away from his own. No protection, no where to hide… it could only get worse for Naruto, now couldn't it?

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Smut –as in foreplay and sex, Oral, Anal, Rimming, Bondage, Domination, Mild Violence.

NOTE: This time period is kind of weird, but its right after Sai and Yamato joined Naruto and Sakura to track down Sasuke, yet they haven't found Orochimaru's lair just yet. Obviously whatever I've written in here is mostly all of what I've created and made up. There might be things mentioned within that really did happen in the manga, but that's for you to distinguish. I did not name this story based off of the song 'Bad Day.' I just simply didn't really know what to name until I thought of all the hell Naruto would be going through a day's worth and more… so I named it as such. In the meantime – Enjoy!

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

* * *

Morning at a quiet local Inn: 

Messy morning bed-head blond hair, slow reflexive movements, and dark crimson red boxers; this is what has become of Konohagakure's once before loud mouth shinobi and it was all thanks to the stress -_this mission_- and annoying issues –_Sai-_ that suffocated his fresh air and screwed up his composure, _royally_.

Naruto yawned tiredly as his eyelids continued to droop, his shoulders were loose and slumped, and his feet dragged in his ever-so-slow walk through the halls of many guest rooms.

Rubbing an eye absently, Naruto tottered on a sharp right turn around the hall and didn't have the energy or time to react when a sudden black blur hit him square in the face, nearly full force on Naruto's end.

"What the fuck?" the blond roared in a slur, taking a retreating step back from whoever collided with him.

"You shouldn't take up the entire hallway, Naruto-kun. You'll only run into people just like you did now," mocked a calm and smooth voice that was higher in pitch than Naruto's.

Growling at the becoming familiar voice, the blond forced his eyes to narrow without closing or rolling backwards so that way his now smothered glare would frighten this new acquaint of his and a temporary team member, Sai.

"You're such a dick!" Naruto scoffed forcefully with the whole attitude of literally saying 'I spit on you!'

Sai's seemingly normal smile at just a glance grew on his lips; he was becoming quite familiar with Naruto's prissy behavior in the morning, especially since the first and last thing Naruto usually says to him is 'I hate you' in the most unpleasant and unwelcome tone and Sai knew that Naruto really meant it each time he said it; just to have the older blond even say more than three or two sentences to him without having all words be insults and threats was a great privilege, though that was _extremely_ rare.

"That morning messy look really suits you, Naruto-kun. You should make it your own personal style and go commercial with it." Sai wasn't actually complimenting the older shinobi, he was using all the leverage he had right in front of him that would anger the blond even further than he successfully did yesterday; simply said, to prove to Naruto that he's simply too easy to manipulate.

Naruto's cheeks reddened just a little, not even near half the amount it would look if it was Sasuke that had said the same thing while flashing his coy grin. Imagining Sasuke right before him now and showing only Naruto his trait grin gave the blond tingling sensations in his stomach and chest. However, Sasuke wasn't here. The only person standing before Naruto was someone that he hardly knew and greatly despised and that same person was blocking his way from eating.

Seething, Naruto took a lunge forward and came around at Sai's side, knocking his muscled frame into Sai's shoulder –on purpose of course, because since when was Naruto ever kind to him? Absolutely never. Sai did nothing to fight back and Sai found a while ago at a time when he did this, that it really bothered and irritated Naruto.

Feeling how slack the boy was and how easy it was for Naruto to shove him aside, Naruto argued inwardly with him self to stay calm because he now had this strong irk to shove the raven-haired youth with bruising force, that would break a few ribs, right into the wall.

'He probably would enjoy it, too,' thought Naruto in disgust.

He would never put himself that close to Sai, big reason why was because Naruto's senses of chakra, smell, and touch had become so sensitive over the past two years –any strong shinobi with such a dark or strong chakra aura would drive him into insane hysteria; it felt like a big ass annoying itch and horrible gut feeling that wouldn't leave him be. He felt wary of how he would react if he got this close to Sasuke, because the bastard for sure got a hell of a lot stronger these passing years –no doubt. Naruto would probably break into a nervous shutdown right on the spot.

'How humiliating that would be,' he mused in his thoughts with a grimace on that particular subject in his head. His attention now was on getting rid of Sai once again and high-tailing it to Sakura's side down stairs so that way Sai wouldn't stalk him to breakfast, trying to nip at Naruto's heels like the bastard always did every morning.

Sakura wasn't always Naruto's body guard, but Naruto's come to learn that even the girl can get fed up with Sai at times when the younger boy's teasing and stalking becomes too much of a nuisance; she was also very protective of Naruto, so whatever bothered or threatened him with Sakura near by, she would most surely beat the cause into the Earth's crevassed core.

This very protective side of Sakura appeared right after Naruto returned to Konoha with Jiraiya after his two year training. Sakura swore to herself that she wouldn't allow anything to happen to another one of her teammates, which explains why Sakura would beat the shit out of anything or anyone that threatened Naruto in any way.

"For once, leave me alone today because my self control can only hold out for so long," muttered Naruto at his leave, never waiting to listen to Sai's reply if he was going to give one, which usually he did.

Sai turned around, watching Naruto's back with his smile. "Right. We'll work on getting a little team work today, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto raised up his hand, all fingers curled into his palm except for his middle finger raised angrily in the air.

Sai would have loved to continue their fight, but by the time he thought up quickly of another comment to say to the silently pissed-off blond, Naruto had already turned another corner through the long hallway to take the stairs downward.

TBC…

* * *

I'm testing right now with this story I've been working on to see if it's good the way it is or if I should get a beta to help me out with the grammar and writing style or something. I already have like about five or six chapters worth of this, but for now I'll post two or so and let me know what you all think of it. I love this story of mine; it's my favorite so far and has a new style to it. 


	2. Reminiscing

Title: Bad Day

Authoress: Aishiteru Koinu

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything characters within the anime of Naruto –nor the manga. Only Kishimoto Masashi, the creator of Naruto owns him, the characters, and everything belonging to Naruto.

Pairings: SasuNaru; sort of InoNaru, but it's only one-sided.

Rating: M (because of language and future smut for sure throughout additional chapters).

Summary: A new 'replacement' and a new captain to lead Team Kakashi or whatever was left of it. Not to mention his two stalkers now sleeping under the same roof as him just a few rooms away from his own. No protection, no where to hide… it could only get worse for Naruto, now couldn't it?

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Smut –as in foreplay and sex, Oral, Anal, Rimming, Bondage, Domination, Mild Violence.

NOTE: This time period is kind of weird, but its right after Sai and Yamato joined Naruto and Sakura to track down Sasuke, yet they haven't found Orochimaru's lair just yet. Obviously whatever I've written in here is mostly all of what I've created and made up. There might be things mentioned within that really did happen in the manga, but that's for you to distinguish. I did not name this story based off of the song 'Bad Day.' I just simply didn't really know what to name until I thought of all the hell Naruto would be going through a day's worth and more… so I named it as such. In the meantime – Enjoy!

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

* * *

At the breakfast table... 

Naruto slowly prodded at his ramen with lowered slit eyes of annoyance, he had yet to notice his team mate's bored stare watching his every movement and added crease after crease near his brooding eyebrows.

"Now what did he do, or should I ask, what did he say instead?" spoke Sakura, her hands cupping her face and elbows on the table to support her upper body's weight.

"Nothing important that I should have remembered," rumbled Naruto's deep voice.

"Well…" she sighed and finally leaned back in her chair after lowering her arms flat onto the table and gazed a side view glance outside at the wild singing birds flying through the blue sky, searching for bugs and any edible items for them and their babies back at their own nests.

"I'm just happy that Sai's not sharing a room with you anymore, thanks to a lot of persuasion to Yamato from muah." She favored a glance at Naruto and grinned widely when the blond titled his head up to lock eyes with her.

Naruto screwed up his tired face into a gentle scowl, his voice coming out now monotone. "You are the best Sakura-chan, the queen of the world, the apple of my eye, and I am ever in your hands to torture anytime."

Sakura glared at Naruto and wished that she were close enough to strangle him, hit him, or do something painful that would make him scream apologies. Except there was a thing called 'high pain tolerance' that would have spoiled her punishment anyway.

"Oi, you don't have to be such an ass about it, baka!" She said with a raised shaking clenched fist and chakra visibly showing on said threatening fist toward Naruto. 'One more smart-ass look or comment and I'm going to so carve you into this Inn's fucking ground! Carpet, wood, nails, metal, and all!' screamed her inner self.

"I hate him so much, Sakura-chan. Why can't it just be you and me one this mission? It should be the one's part of our team that should retrieve Sasuke, not people that don't know what Team 7 has gone through since it became a team; its complete bullshit -all of it is, besides the fact that we're searching for Sasuke."

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned herself back down into her chair at the table. She never heard Naruto not mention the many same complaints and questions, which were always the same –just worded a little different- over and over, as much as he could get into a solid day's worth.

She too did think about it and complained but that was more like only the first or second day since the two new members of team Kakashi actually joined. Now she thought Naruto was just being too dramatic, though she understood how stressful it was for his part considering he and Sasuke were closer than anyone ever was to the quiet raven-haired boy.

'They have such the oddest relationship I have ever heard and seen of. If you look at it from a dating relationship prospective view of their friendship, it would be like them going on a 'break' and then suddenly after who-knows how long of a time period in between they decided that they're 'on' again; it keeps going in such a vicious cycle. I pity them yet also feel so bad and sorry it turned out this ugly; I guess Sasuke-kun just saw how it was always going in a loop and then suddenly thought it would be best for his own standards to quit Naruto.'

Sakura finally opened her eyes and stared across at the equally quiet blond that happen to be tiredly poking at one of his ramen noodles that had fallen out of his bowl and he had such a depressed look about his facial features; his tan skin even looked a little off –just a little paler than his normal shade and he was starting to just barely get faint dark lines under his eyelids.

'…But how could anyone quit Naruto so easily? The guy's practically a leech! He clings onto you for god sakes and imbeds himself under your skin –you just can't forget someone like that! No one can. Impossible! It's simply impossible… Just look at him… poor guy; already the worry is killing him off slowly. With mornings like these, he used to always be bubbly and animated –never giving himself time or room to take a breath through just one long ass sentence. He was always a goof ball and you know what, he could even truly brighten my days when I'm feeling down and it's those times that I'm thankful Naruto ended up being one of my team mates. It's always the hyper one in the group that makes your life fulfilling and worth it. Naruto… what I wouldn't do without you by my side, encouraging me and always there to eagerly help me; that kind soft voice guiding me by a warm gentle hand…'

"I swear on my damn grave that if he comes in here any second by now with that fake obnoxious smile of his and his gay singing 'drown-me-already-in-a-fucking-infested-river' voice, I am going to stab the fucker over and over again with my chopsticks until I know for a fact that he's not breathing anymore and just drowning in his own blood," muttered Naruto most venomously with his teeth clenched, nearly smashing his chopstick into the table while he was talking and trying to pick up the loose noodle that fell out of his ramen bowl, hand shaking.

Sakura's eyes leered at the blond and she had a wry sarcastic grin on her lips, 'I would not doubt your words, Naruto… but, do you have to sound so violent and morbid these days?'

"Amen to that!" declared a voice just behind Naruto; it startled Sakura at least and had her eyes darting up quickly to see who the booming but feminine voice belonged to.

"Ino?!" gasped Sakura; she didn't expect anyone from Konoha –more likely Ino –to find them out here far from their own village's main town.

Naruto's eyes widened and his irises animatedly shrunk to the size of decimals; he pointed suddenly up at the girl, his pointing finger unsteadily wavering in midair.

"YOU!" he screamed.

Ino grinned over at Naruto and blew him a kiss, a sly wink following afterward.

TBC!

* * *

Now that Ino is suddenly here within the same Inn as Naruto and Sakura, what will she do and also why is she even there in the first place? You'll all find out in the next chapter! 


	3. New Guests

Title: Bad Day

Authoress: Aishiteru Koinu

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything characters within the anime of Naruto –nor the manga. Only Kishimoto Masashi, the creator ofNaruto owns him, the characters, and everything belonging to Naruto.

Pairings: SasuNaru; sort of InoNaru, but it's only one-sided.

Rating: M (because of language and future smut for sure throughout additional chapters).

Summary: A new 'replacement' and a new captain to lead Team Kakashi or whatever was left of it. Not to mention his two stalkers now sleeping under the same roof as him just a few rooms away from his own room. No protection, no where to hide… it could only get worse for Uzumaki Naruto, now couldn't it?

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Smut –as in foreplay and sex, Oral, Anal, Rimming, Bondage, Domination, Mild Violence.

NOTE: This time period is kind of weird, but its right after Sai and Yamato joined Naruto and Sakura to track down Sasuke, yet they haven't found Orochimaru's lair just yet. Obviously whatever I've written in here is mostly all of what I've created and made up. There might be things mentioned within that really did happen in the manga, but that's for you to distinguish. I did not name this story based off of the song 'Bad Day.' I just simply didn't really know what to name until I thought of all the hell Naruto would be going through a day's worth and more… so I named it as such. In the meantime – Enjoy!

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

* * *

Previously…

_"Amen to that!" declared a voice just behind Naruto; it startled Sakura at least and had her eyes darting up quickly to see who the booming but feminine voice belonged to. _

_"Ino?!" gasped Sakura; she didn't expect anyone from Konoha –more likely Ino –to find them out here far from their own village's main town. _

_Naruto's eyes widened and his irises animatedly shrunk to the size of decimals; he pointed suddenly __up __at the girl, his pointing finger unsteadily wav__er__ing in midair. _

_"YOU!" he screamed. _

_Ino grinned over at Naruto and blew him a kiss, a sly wink following afterward._

* * *

Naruto felt like he was going throw up whatever ramen he was able to get down in his stomach this morning; he'd protest to Yamato saying that he's too sick for more chaos to enfold than what's been just now throw at him today, that being Ino's presence suffocating him.

Sakura pitied Naruto; the poor guy has had it bad for this whole past three days non-stop, not only that but now with Ino here to pester him even more. Naruto was going need some serious mental therapy –a lot of it -hourly! Not daily –hourly! It was getting that bad and it was going to get worse sooner than later in the future.

"I see Naruto's just as surprised to see you as well, Ino," stated Sakura.

Ino smirked pleasingly to herself with her eyes closed and she carelessly held her hands up in the air as if surrendering. "Well, how could I not resist the temptation to drop in and say 'hello' to my adorable and easily provoked simpleton, hm?"

Sakura frowned up at her best friend, "Don't you mean assaulted and harassed?"

Ino paused and looked as though she was about to ponder on that one, but she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "They're both the same."

Sakura was still leering at Ino, 'Only you think that, you molesting savage.'

"Besides, I didn't come here all on my own, though I still would have just to see Naruto get all flustered with my presence," Ino explained.

When Naruto glanced up at Ino from hearing what she just said, he gave her a wide look that literally would have him saying in verbal words 'you're fucking kidding me, right? No way in hell, heaven, or earth am I the least bit _flustered_ as you stated, lady! No fucking way!'

Ino took that as her chance to once again pick and pull at him mentally. She lowered her eyelids, widened her grin, and chuckled, making the best impersonation of an evil and hungry sinister monster out to get him and his ass.

Naruto's butt checks clenched instinctively as though to protect his ass, though he knew that Ino's tormented and twisted teasing ways would never go _'that'_ far… but who's to say should could never turn a new leaf down the years and become his very own real personal sexual predator?

And most of the dreadful teasing went far back to the time when Sakura and Ino were training their medical ninjutsu as Genin.

They needed a male specimen –a live one –to observe and practice a few techniques on. Mind you, Naruto did it all at first out of courtesy for Sakura because he once had the hots for her and he respected her as a teammate and of her duty, plus the main reason was because Tsunade forced Naruto into being the girls' ginny pig for their training since the boy had nothing important to do that day.

He… He had no idea at how detailed the actions of a medical shinobi had to be before they could technically 'operate' on a wounded or ill patient. It was very confusing to him –all of it was! Like a different language!

He quietly went along with what they asked him to do. If they asked him to take off his jacket so that way they could examine his arms, he'd do it.

If they asked him to strip down to just his boxers, he'd do that too (besides, Sakura had already seen him in his boxers –they're like swim trunks. What would Ino care for anyways?). Well, Naruto was wrong about what Ino would think.

It was like right when he took off his pants, that right there was the trigger –the key to when all of this tortuous teasing from hell began by the very light blonde haired female shinobi.

He just didn't really understand it. He didn't understand why she enjoyed making him frustrated to the point of pure anger and rage –he still didn't understand it today as much either… though it was starting to work its way into his brain.

Maybe Ino had some kind of teasing fetish toward only him? Did she like teasing blond blue-eyed moody yet loving males such as him? He was one of a kind though, so it's not like Naruto could necessarily find a quick replacement that looks almost exactly like him besides his clones. His Kage Buushin wouldn't last that long for Ino to harass and he feared that his clone would probably commit seppuku or even result to killing Ino.

He didn't want to risk it. He'd have to do it all on his own and just bare through the pain like his manly stubborn way - his motto of all things.

Naruto eyes titled behind Ino as he picked up footsteps approaching, not a pair of one, but two.

He saw that it was Shikamaru and Chouji that Ino was talking about when she said she hadn't came on her own; those three are teammates anyways, so it would make sense for team 5 to come all together, though it didn't look as though their sensei Asuma had joined them this time; most probably because they weren't necessarily on a mission that required a team of 4.

Shikamaru bared a small welcoming yet lazy smile toward Naruto. "Of course Ino didn't come here because you were here either," he then glared sternly at his rambunctious and only female teammate, "In fact, we only stopped by here because Chouji was getting hungry."

Ino smiled nervously at Shikamaru's scoring stare, "Ehehe…"

"So, you guys really only dropped in to get a bite to eat before heading back to Konoha?" asked Sakura, crossing her arms absently over her chest while leaning back in her chair with her body's direction facing toward everyone.

Shikamaru's sternness dropped once he glanced over at Sakura. "Well, pretty much that's the case. Although… we both did want to see for ourselves if Naruto had yet to completely loose his sanity with having to be bunked up next to that odd ball."

Naruto huffed. "You're damn right," he sneered.

Everyone in the dinning room broke out into amused laughter, while Naruto didn't dare join them considering the matter.

Naruto's tired looking eyes leered accusingly up at his fellow friends, "Oi, I'm serious about loosing it, dammit! There are these times when I'm all by myself that I start hearing a voice in my head –mocking and laughing at my torment because of that asshole. 'He's better than Sasuke' it says to me all the time –pissing me off even more to the point that I start destroying things I see around me."

Sakura sighed, "Are you sure it's not Kyuubi telling you these things, Naruto?"

Sakura knew about the evil nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi, sealed inside Naruto by Yondaime. She was surprised, both in a feared away and astonishing way, but she didn't care afterward. To her, Naruto was and always will be Naruto –the cussing, babbling, and rough-housed-rowdy blond that happened to be one of Konoha's strongest shinobi and her best friend.

Naruto scowled at his childhood crush, "No, it's not that damn fox! He surprisingly takes pity on my depression and refrains himself from pestering me about it. Strange considering how self-centered he was about a couple years ago before I learned more about him and had talks with him whenever I was always on the verge of death –but other than that, Kyuubi is really starting to warm up to me… I think."

Ino hunched her hands on her hips and smirked teasingly at seeing Naruto get in a lost daze from talking to himself, "Well, I see that I'm gonna have to start buying you some cover-up for those dark bags under those once pretty eyes of yours, Naru-chan."

Naruto hissed up at Ino, his shoulders trembling with bottled rage as he was fuming with his upset emotions, "WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU TO GAWDLE OVER ME, PIG?! AND I TOLD YOU BEFORE SO MANY FUCKING TIMES –STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMN NICK-NAME!"

Ino moved in closer down toward Naruto's face, making the male blond hold his tongue nervously now and lurch back for some personal space. She pointed her index finger in front of his face and started to poke annoyingly at his forehead –to better yet further fuel the fire of course. Also mind you, since Naruto had just woken up a while ago, he hadn't found the time or found it to be necessary to gear on his haite-atte just yet. So, in other words, Naruto had nothing to protect his forehead from Ino's persistent prodding finger for the moment.

"Who the hell are you calling a pig when you yourself look like a badger," she said with more poking to the boy's forehead while chuckling evilly.

Naruto blinked not once, but twice and his jaw hung for a moment in the air –because he one: didn't expect that sort of comeback, two: he really didn't know what kind of emotion should now be acted upon, and three: what was a badger?

"A badger?" asked Naruto, more question marks popping above his head.

Ino made her hands into circle shapes and then held them against her eyes lids.

"Badgers have dark circles all the way around their eyelids! They only like to move about and hunt at night! They are very sensitive, they hate everything besides themselves, they scream, hiss a lot and get themselves purposely into any sort of physical fights, and they're very lazy," explained Ino in a mocking gleeful voice and still smirking widely down at Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrows arched in different directions, one going up while the other turned up side down in a displeased frowning fashion. "Huh?"

Shikamaru sighed hopelessly and then gave Naruto a look, "You do realize that she was only talking about you?"

Chouji was smiling, why –no one really knew but it probably had to do with Naruto getting picked on by Ino and the fact that he was now already full with food that he just ate a while ago, "Except for the circles around their eyes and the 'hunting at night' part; badgers are nocturnal creatures. But the other things were all about you Naruto for sure."

Naruto's mouth dropped opened as he stared widely outraged at hearing the truth of it all –and he would have never noticed it if they hadn't explained it to him just now.

"WHAT?! INO!"

Ino stuck her tongue out at him, grinning sweetly down at him with her hands crossed innocently behind her back.

Naruto raised a clenched fist up at the girl and shook it menacingly, "DAMN WITCH FROM SHIT!"

Ino stared crossly down at Naruto, "Shit?"

Sakura chuckled and eyed her best friend's wide and puzzled expression looking for clear answers. "Naruto told me before that to him hell is not as bad for him because he feels he's always living around it. However, to him nothing's worse than shit in general," explained the pink haired shinobi amusingly.

Ino's eyebrows scrunched together, "Huh?! Eww!"

"My point exactly," agreed Naruto, "Which is why when it comes down to it, shit is the worse to meddle with rather than hell. Take my word of experience from it."

Everyone laughed once again, this time Naruto chuckled along with them, even though he was actually a little irritated at remembering all the times he had accidentally stepped in shit when he was on a mission. It was so embarrassing that a strong mother fucker like him that can kick nearly one's ass whom offered always ended up as the sucker whom stepped in a pile of shit just waiting for him in the most random places (usually being outside though).

"So, Naruto? What's your room number?" asked Ino so casually that it made Naruto nearly miss the wicked tone hidden within her question that seemed so innocent.

"Room #14- OI! WHAT THE HELL, INO?!" he suddenly roared, just catching himself in time from revealing to his stalker of many what his own room number was –his temporary 'safe house' for the time being.

"My, you are distracted! It took you longer to catch on that time, Naruto," teased Ino lightly, but then her eyes lowered and a dark shadow of her haunting aura loomed behind her, "But… that still won't save your ass tonight! All I have to do is check ten rooms to find yours and then –you'll be all mine for the whole night, pretty boy! Muhahaha!" cackled Ino evilly.

Naruto was paling. Ino was right about it being easy now for her to find his room tonight… but there was something that was still bothering him that didn't make sense… unless…

"Wait… How the hell are you going to be able to even look around for my room if you're leaving back to Konoha today?" asked the male blond skeptically.

Ino smirked down at Naruto and raised an eyebrow, "Who ever said that we were leaving back today?"

"…….. E-Excuse me?" stuttered Naruto now seeming to act nervous and finicky.

TBC!

* * *

OMG! What's going to happen now that Ino's staying in the same Inn as Naruto for a whole night?! Obviously that can't mean any good news. So, what will Ino do to Naruto now that she has him in her sight? Review and then I post up the next chapter! 


	4. Room arrangements

Title: Bad Day

Authoress: Aishiteru Koinu

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything characters within the anime of Naruto –nor the manga. Only Kishimoto Masashi, the creator of Naruto owns him, the characters, and everything belonging to Naruto.

Pairings: SasuNaru; sort of InoNaru, but it's only one-sided.

Rating: M (because of language and future smut for sure throughout additional chapters).

Summary: He was on a mission to search for Sasuke and bring him back, but the journey proves difficult now that two of his stalkers are trying to seek him alone. Yaoi. SasuNaruness. Hint of InoNaru and SaiNaru but one-sided only.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Smut –as in foreplay and sex, Oral, Anal, Rimming, Bondage, Domination, Mild Violence.

NOTE: This time period is kind of weird, but its right after Sai and Yamato joined Naruto and Sakura to track down Sasuke, yet they haven't found Orochimaru's lair just yet. Obviously whatever I've written in here is mostly all of what I've created and made up. There might be things mentioned within that really did happen in the manga, but that's for you to distinguish. I did not name this story based off of the song 'Bad Day.' I just simply didn't really know what to name until I thought of all the hell Naruto would be going through a day's worth and more… so I named it as such. In the meantime – Enjoy!

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

* * *

Previously…

Naruto was paling. Ino was right about it being easy now for her to find his room tonight… but there was something that was still bothering him that didn't make sense… unless…

"Wait… How the hell are you going to be able to even look around for my room if you're leaving back to Konoha today?" asked the male blond skeptically.

Ino smirked down at Naruto and raised an eyebrow, "Who ever said that we were leaving back today?"

"…….. E-Excuse me?" stuttered Naruto now seeming to act nervous and finicky.

* * *

Was his hand gripping his chair shaking from fear? And its color was turning practically ghostly white from his rigmaroles grip on the wood. You could faintly hear the wood splinter from under the strong pressure from his death gripping fingers.

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru for answers, Sakura did the same; she too wanted to know what the situation was because having Ino around could be some trouble, but then again it'll be fun for her because then that means she has a gal pal to talk to.

Shikamaru sighed irritably and rubbed at the back of his neck, "Sorry, but what Ino says is true. I decided to at least give us a full day's worth of rest before heading back onto the road to Konoha because Tsunade might give us yet another mission right when we get back. It's better to have us all rested and revived in case if another mission is need for us to take on right away when we get there."

"No!" cried Naruto on a wail and then slammed his head onto the table's cold surface. That meant that 'he' wasn't going to get a day's worth of rest; Ino would fully take the pleasure to make sure that Naruto is deprived of sleep before she would have to leave tomorrow.

Sakura looked on pitifully at her companion, "Mou, Naruto. I'm sure that you'll be all right. Besides, you have to be because bright and early tomorrow morning Yamato-sensei wants us to all head back out onto our route that we had decided on yesterday. Remember?"

The boy's answer was a miserable groan. He felt tired and beaten already; he didn't know how much more he could withstand. Hell, Sasuke was never 'this' bad or hard on him for a change –not really; he was actually a little more considerate of Naruto's well being.

"… Oi? … Sakurachan?" mumbled Naruto.

Sakura perked up at hearing Naruto call her through his misery, "Yeah Naruto? What is it?"

Naruto lifted up his head, a faint red mark visible on his naked forehead where the table had done its damage onto his skin –but Naruto's eyes were staring somewhat seriously at his pink haired teammate.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked with such determination that it startled everyone, most especially the one being asked.

Sakura faintly blushed, but most of all, she glared darkly at the blond and had such a strong urge to destroy a building or two.

"NARUTOOO!" screeched Sakura.

She sat up and quickly leaned closer toward the boy just close enough so that her fist could collide into the side of his skull.

Naruto went flying out of his chair with such a hard hit like that from Sakura and nearly lost a few teeth in the process; her punches were deadly now these days considering how much stronger she's gotten physically and totally mentally as well over the pass 2 ½ years apart from each other.

Sakura was still showing off her threatening fist and shook it menacingly over at the fallen and dazed boy.

"Why you damn sick pervert! I knew that spending that much time with an old perverted geezer could be a bad omen, but I didn't think that it would really seep that much into you and make you this pig-headed, Naruto! How dare you ask of such a thing without even asking me-"

Naruto shook his head to clear the high pitch buzzing going off in his head and he stared widely up over at Sakura, "Wait, Sakurachan! That's not what I was implying in my question! Well… I know it did sound a little perverted… but –I had good intentions –honest!"

Sakura snarled, "Good intentions?!"

"You better just stop while you're not bleeding yet, Naruto," warned Shikamaru.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the other male, "I know that already!"

The blond sighed; figuring that if he just took a deep breath it would make things settle down to cool off for a bit so that way he can restart on a different and much better path.

"Look, Sakurachan. When I asked 'can I sleep with you' I only meant it in the most non-sexual way possible –honestly! I just was hoping I could sleep in your room so that way maybe Ino wouldn't bother me tonight and I could finally get some decent rest. I really didn't mean to offend you, Sakurachan," explained Naruto earnestly.

The anger did drop from Sakura's expression and mood, but she was still as harsh on the boy for making her feel so upset in that moment.

"Not that I'm trying to throw you out to the butcher to get slaughtered Naruto, but I have other things to do tonight. I'm afraid that I would bother and keep you up mostly the whole night. I told Yamato-sensei that I'd be available to help go over the plans for tomorrow with him… so… I'm going to have to decline on this one," and Sakura's expression changed softly to show she was sorry for the boy.

"Sorry, Naruto," she said, hoping that he wouldn't take it too hard and maybe understand a bit.

Naruto's mouth hung open, "Wha? But who… WHO THE HELL IS GONNA SAVE ME FROM THAT RAPIST??!!" Nonetheless, Naruto was of course pointing an accusing finger squarely over at Ino whom flashed him a wide grin of untold naughty thoughts and plans. Naruto shuttered violently at the look Ino gave him and slowly dropped his pointing finger back down to his side; he was also wary that if he didn't low his hand from pointing at Ino, that she'd bite his finger right off or lick it –something twisted, sick, horrifying and disguising.

"Well, I know you're not gonna like this idea, but I think it may be you're only way out and away from Ino," brought up Sakura hesitantly.

Naruto now looked anxious and tense than before, "Anything will do!" he encouraged.

Sakura's stare became wary on the boy because she knew right when she would start to speak of the idea in mind, that Naruto's brain would already have gone out the window.

"Well… You're only option from escaping Ino tonight would be… to share Sai's room."

There was absolute silence.

Naruto didn't say a word –not even a sound just yet. He was just staring as if lost in a deep trance.

"Maybe he's finally cracked," suggested Shikamaru out loud to the others that were in question of what Naruto was doing because at this moment he would already have been yelling, cussing, and complaining about the idea, about Sai, and all of the above.

"Uh… Naruto?" called Sakura hesitantly.

Naruto finally, after a few more silent seconds, made a motion to move and his gaze was less glazed over.

"Fine," he muttered quietly.

It was so quiet of a sound that the others, especially Sakura whom was closer to the boy in the room, had to asked Naruto to repeat what he had said.

"I said that it's fine! That I'll do it!" he declared sternly. All eyes widened within the room squarely on the frowning blond haired male.

"Uh –um… Naruto? You… You do realize what you're saying… right?" asked Sakura. She totally didn't expect for him to be 'that' desperate as to go into the lair of the boy's 'enemy' tonight. This day was starting to become full with unexpected surprises.

Naruto's scowl grew deeper toward all of them giving him wary glances now.

'What the hell is wrong with these guys already?! If I say I'm gonna do it –then I'm gonna fuckin' do it! Jesus! What? Do I have flowers spouting from my fucking head or something?! Give me a break! I mean… At least Ino won't bother me this way and Sai… dammit! Either way –I'm in the hands of a tormenter; Ino or Sai. Ino right now seems to be more persistent and daring for some reason today, so I'd rather want to turn to Sai because I can easily throw the guy aside if he bothers me to death. People don't realize that I've had to fucking deal with Sasuke for the last five years of my life already –and he's plenty enough to handle! GAH! I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND THIS ONE BIT! WHY THE HELL DO I AWAYS HAVE TO GET STUCK AND PARED UP WITH THE RAPIST PERVERT OUT FOR MY BODY?! IT'S SO ANNOYING AND SICK –WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WAY THIS DAY IS TURNING OUT TO BE??!! I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA START STRANGLING PEOPLE AROUND ME, RIP MY HAIR OUT, OR SOMETHING! AH!! AS IF THIS DAY COULDN'T GET ANY DAMN WORSE –NOW ALL WE'D NEED IS FOR THAT BASTARD TO COME IN AND-'

And as if Naruto had just magically summoned him with his own thoughts, in popped Sai causal with a wide greeting smile plastered on his face.

"My, it seems everyone is in just a dilemma! Especially you the most, Naruto-kun," commented Sai.

Naruto titled his chin to touch his chest, his shoulders were hunched and shaking, "Sssai? Why the hell… are you in here…?!"

Sai placed on such a curious and innocent expression he had recently caught on from one of the girls in the Inn and he looked up skyward –don't forget while adding the absently questionable tapping finger near his bottom lip.

"You know what? …. I actually don't know why I'm down here," then he flashed a bright and gleeful smile in Naruto's way while holding that same finger that was tapping on his lip just moments ago to now hold it erect in front of him, "but I did hear your situation about needing a room to share and I couldn't help but to get into such a topic, especially since I'm now your caretaker!"

Naruto leered at the pleased looking boy; he paled warily for his own health and sake on the line. "Caretaker?" asked everyone in unison with Naruto.

Sai nodded his head. "Hn! Yamato-san just informed me a while ago this morning that I am in charge of taking care of Naruto-kun as being his caretaker."

Naruto gritted down his teeth, trying desperately to contain his anger and irritation toward this boy, "And why the hell is that –do say?"

Sai crossed his hands behind his back and leaned forward to be at eye level with the blond-haired shinobi. "Because you lack the ability these days to take care of yourself properly and plus, you look like shit."

Naruto rose up a fist immediately and nearly lunged at the boy, but instead he stood up and leaned heavily over the table to keep distance so that way it would be less tempting to get in a scuffle and then suffer another horrible beating, harassment, and embarrassment from Yamato like yesterday.

"Why you son-of-a-bitch," he growled lowly; threats seemed to be Naruto's specialty now and days; it would make Sasuke proud to hear how malicious his old team mate had become over the years not to mention the blonde's choice of worded threats. Sasuke would most probably find it amusing and could never get bored with having comebacks and bitching fights between his old rival daily.

"Now, now, Naruto. There's nothing wrong with Sai being appointed to watching over you, right?" asked a new voice.

Naruto growled, "Of course there is because he-" Naruto's head finally whipped around toward the entrance to see before him his own replaced sensei for now, Yamato. Naruto's jaw dropped and he began to sweat greatly with his skin color fading to a paler tone.

"He… he… he…" stammered on Naruto, not willing to add anymore than that to complete his sentence.

Yamato's black eyes lowered heavily, daring the blond male to finish his sentence the way Naruto was originally going to finish it, "He what, Naruto?"

"He… he…" Naruto then rose up a hand carelessly to scratch at the back of his head –a nervous habit while grinning just as nervous and caught-off-guard as his whole body was giving off right now.

"Ehehehe! Yamato-san! Since when… h-how long were you standing there listening?" asked Naruto hesitantly.

Yamato was still frowning at his ill-tempered underling, "Long enough to know you plan to possibly get in a fight with Sai and throw him out of his own room that he humbly offered to you to share."

Naruto titled his head the other way so that way Yamato would see Naruto now glaring and seething; Yamato would have scorned the boy more than he already was if he saw Naruto's ill temper.

'Why that damn mind-reading bastard! How the hell can he do that –and to my thoughts only?! I thought only Sasuke and I could do that with each other because we hold a deep bond… well, that is if you consider we can still do that what with Sasuke being such a fucking pansy bitch and havin' to run away and try to kill me all in one; trying to break our bond in the process! What a freak! I'M SURROUNDED BY FUCKING FREAKS!!!'

"Yamato-sensei," began Sakura while glancing at Yamato from near the door way that he stood at, "Team 5: Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, are staying here in this same Inn as us for tonight."

Yamato's gaze washed slowly over the three new shinobi within the dining room, finally resting on Shikamaru lastly for he recognized seeing the boy before.

"Shikamaru? You are of the Nara Clan, are you not?" asked Yamato toward Team 5's leader.

Shikamaru, unlike Sakura, didn't feel as though he was prone to be a 'kiss-ass' toward a superior regardless of rank and age.

He sneered at Yamato on an offended sounding grunt, "I am, yet we don't tend to follow orders from those that decided to randomly 'join' our team unless we see them as fitting for the position of the 'partner, team-player' standers."

Naruto's eyes widened at Shikamaru, and then quickly darted to see Yamato's reaction; he shifted his gaze back and forth between the two men with wary on his anxious face.

'Shikamaru! What the hell do you think you're trying to do?! Have him secretly murder you in your sleep or something tonight?! Though, I would say the same thing if in such a position… but it's the 'punishment' part for such actions that I wouldn't be so **thrilled** about, either.'

Yamato seemed unfazed with such a verbal push, but he now looked more interested in this person than he had expressed a while ago.

"You were one of the members in the 'retrieve Sasuke' mission. I heard that you fought quite well against one of the Sound Four. You're lucky to be alive today, of course, all thanks to the Sand for joining in as backup when they did." Said Yamato.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed coolly at the speaking man, "Excuse me, _sir!_ But you-"

Naruto right away jumped in front of the two, facing Yamato and acting as a shield for Shikamaru.

The blonde grinned nervously at Yamato while he held his hands out in front of him as though he was going to deflect Yamato away if the elder man decided to charge at two boys.

"You just shouldn't speak up of matters that were hard on all of us, please," finished Naruto for Shikamaru, though Naruto knew that if Shikamaru had his way in finishing his own sentence, it would have sounded less polite and pleading, and more hostile and defensive.

"Well, I'm sorry if I did step on too many fragile sticks of yours, but I was simply curious and stating the obvious truth. The world is not always so merciful when it comes to the living ways of a shinobi." Said Yamato, and he turned his side to the two boys, looking as though he was about to excuse himself from the crowded room, although Yamato's gaze was now pinpointed right onto Naruto alone.

"Naruto," called Yamato for the blonde's attention.

Naruto perked up at his name on Yamato's lips, but he still dreaded what the substitute sensei would say next. Would it be an insult? A formal and meaningful apology to all in the room that nearly died trying to get Sasuke back years ago? He feared it would be the first assumption because Yamato seemed to be in a bad mood today, which was why he was picking and pulling at any one he saw as an easy victim.

"Y-Yes?" responded Naruto back and hoping that Yamato would just say whatever he was going to tell the blonde a lot fast so that way Yamato would hurry and leave the room, thus Naruto and the others –_Shikamaru_- could have a chance to cool off.

"You're sleeping arrangement is with Sai tonight, correct?" asked Yamato for clarification so that way he knew where Naruto would be tonight since Akatsuki is still on the prowl for Kyuubi's vessel.

Naruto frowned, "Yeah, well I guess so-"

"He's staying with me tonight," interjected Shikamaru, while he gave Yamato a challenging glare.

Everyone's gaze turned onto the one that last spoke within the room and a sense of surprise washed over them –except for Chouji.

"Wha-what? Really…. Shikamaru…? Are you serious? I can stay in your room tonight? For reals?!"

Shikamaru's gaze went to Naruto and he smirked at Naruto's relieved and happy expression simply ogling straight at him right now.

"I mean what I say, so that's an obvious 'yes', you idiot," he mocked softly.

Naruto froze for just a brief moment. He felt so thrilled and happy then that he wasn't sure what impulse he should react upon first.

"Oh god –you're my life line, Shikamaru! Can I kiss you?" babbled Naruto.

Shikamaru and everyone else blinked widely at the blonde and nearly lost their balance.

"What?!" they all screeched in unison.

Naruto glanced around as he sneered at them all, "You all know that I'm joking! If there had to be any guy I had to kiss within this room, I'd rather kiss myself then –cause I'm damn sexy!"

"And why would you have to kiss a guy?" asked Sakura, sounding rather confused and surprised with Naruto's words. However, really deep down inside, her heart was thumping loudly with adrenaline pumping through her veins. To see two sexy Naruto's shirtless and embracing each other… Oh god! The beauty of it! Sakura would pay money to see that, but she had to keep her composure as the 'don't fuck around with the true caretaker of Naruto' kind of attitude for Naruto's sake.

The blond male flushed, but none-the-less pouted while his eyes titled sky high; crossing his arms and keeping his legs firm and locked to strike off a 'don't mess with this' exterior pose.

"Then, if you're suggesting it Naruto, why don't you do just that," suggested Ino in a sly tone.

Naruto's spine stiffed in a straight-up position and his grip on his arms squeezed tightly.

"No!" intervened Shikamaru with a stern glare in Ino's direction.

Ino frowned and rose her eye brows, "And 'why' not, Shikamaru? It's only a little fun is all?"

"Yeah, well, just because you're the one that doesn't have to sleep in the same room as him and are a girl, it's not that weird for you to watch! I don't want to see him make-out with himself; it'll put disturbing images in my dreams tonight and I don't need that kind of shit before heading back out the next morning to our village, Ino!"

Ino snorted and avoided Shikamaru's stern stare toward her, "Humph! Fine! You ruin all the fun ever thought up of these days!"

Shikamaru notice Naruto staring at him and so he stared back right in time to see the blonde mouth a grateful 'thank you' to him. The aloof young man nodded his head in return, translating in silent male language as 'no problem.'

It was sad to see that Naruto, as strong and eager as he is, to be degraded to being deathly afraid of Ino (and she torments him too like a tested specimen ready for the dissection procedure). It was no wonder that Naruto refrained from trying to mingle with the female populous anymore and only took comfort in the company of his fellow male comrades that he grew up with (that being Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Neji, Lee, and even Gaara). Although, besides Tsunade and Shizune, the only female his age that Naruto most especially trusted to place his life into the hands of, was Sakura. She basically mothered him and protected him like how you would to your own offspring.

Shikamaru thought that is was most likely Sasuke as the blame for Naruto's change toward women and his mood swings; everyone knew it was Sasuke himself that brought forth this thought-to-be-buried ugly, whinny, vicious, tyrant, unmerciful mood of Naruto's.

'It's possible that Naruto would have acted a lot different, bolder and in control, if Sasuke hadn't stabbed Naruto literally in the back like he did years ago. The nuisance is **still** stabbing at Naruto too whenever the opportunity or occasion of them crossing paths comes into play. Now instead, we're left to deal with **this** kind of Naruto… the impulsive and fidgety one.'

TBC…

* * *

So now there is a plot! At least Naruto doesn't have to be paired up with Sai, but will being in the same room with Shikamaru really protect Naruto from those that are out for his ass? Review and find out in chapter 5 when I post it! 


	5. Room Number 323

Title: Bad Day

Authoress: Aishiteru Koinu

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything characters within the anime of Naruto –nor the manga. Only Kishimoto Masashi, the creator of Naruto owns him, the characters, and everything belonging to Naruto.

Pairings: SasuNaru; sort of InoNaru, but it's only one-sided.

Rating: M (because of language and future smut for sure throughout additional chapters).

Summary: A new 'replacement' and a new captain to lead Team Kakashi or whatever was left of it. Not to mention his two stalkers now sleeping under the same roof as him just a few rooms away from his own room. No protection, no where to hide… it could only get worse for Uzumaki Naruto, now couldn't it?

NOTE: This time period is kind of weird, but its right after Sai and Yamato joined Naruto and Sakura to track down Sasuke, yet they haven't found Orochimaru's lair just yet. Obviously whatever I've written in here is mostly all of what I've created and made up. There might be things mentioned within that really did happen in the manga, but that's for you to distinguish. I did not name this story based off of the song 'Bad Day.' I just simply didn't really know what to name until I thought of all the hell Naruto would be going through a day's worth and more… so I named it as such. In the meantime – Enjoy!

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

* * *

Evening… 

It was finally decided; Naruto for sure was going to be bunking up with Shikamaru tonight while everyone else is to sleep in their own perspective rooms as like arranged before.

Shikamaru's room, to Naruto's relief, was located one level up higher than Ino's and one level below Sai and Yamato's. Luck was starting to seep its way back into Naruto's pocket, but he only hoped that this time it would stay for the remaining of the mission or at least until tomorrow after Team 5 leaves.

For the remaining of the day, Yamato allowed his temporary students to take a bit of a break from wondering around their current location so that way he could gather more information if any found on Orochimaru's layer within Sound. Yamato was determined to familiarize himself with all of Sound Country's area and mark out the most possible spots Orochimaru with Sasuke may be hiding at.

While Yamato cooped himself in a quiet area to continue his self-study and research, Sakura was doing a little bit of research on her part as well however just a little different than Yamato's. She had stored a few medical jutsu scrolls in her backpack that Shizune had suggested for Sakura to study up on. These scrolls were a few of the forbidden scrolls, but some of the ancient jutsu hidden within the coding of the scrolls would be very viable in improving Sakura's talents with medical healings.

Meanwhile, Naruto kept his mind off of things by training himself through brutal sparing against his clones in the woods nearby the Inn. By sparing with himself he could build up his own personal stamina rather than using Kyuubi's all the time and become that much stronger to this time beating Sasuke down when he confronts the raven-haired male.

Sai was sitting in the cafeteria within the Inn's dining room since no one else was there. Minding his own business for now, Sai practiced his own work of drawings within his art book.

Team 5 was doing what they had planed to do once they got to the Inn; be lazy and rest, which wasn't anything too difficult to manage for Shikamaru since it was his specialty. Chouji didn't complain much about lounging around, but Ino on the other hand still had so much energy to burn off. Since Shikamaru and Chouji weren't being much of lively company and everyone else of Team Kakashi was distracted with other priorities, she decided to wonder around the small town and take a look at what the markets and stores have to offer.

Time for that day flew by so fast for everyone and after a quick dinner located down in the Inn's dinning room, Naruto was ready to call it in for the day.

He slowly drug his feet up the stairs toward Shikamaru's bedroom; already his belongings in his previous room he had moved into Shikamaru's room a few hours ago.

_'I'm so thankful that Shikamaru is the kind of guy to get protective of his friends when they're in need of protection and a safe place to stay in. If Shikamaru hadn't offered for me to stay with him in his room right then, I think I seriously would have ran out of the damn place and camped outside in the wilderness tonight. At least that would be a hell of a lot better than sleeping in the same room as a perverted stalker; don't ever put yourself in the same fucking room as your own stalker –ELSE YOU WILL GET RAPED! Maybe tomorrow won't be as bad…hopefully…'_

Naruto finally reached the 3rd floor and as he walked down the wide hallway he searched around for the three numbers that were now his tourniquet. Room Number 323.

His lips curved up into a rising smile. _'Tonight I'll finally be able to get a decent sleep and what better more I won't have to worry about Yamato-bastard prying me abruptly away from my dreams like he did this morning. Tonight I will have you for sure Sasuke –in every way imaginable until the light of dawn awakens me.' _

Nearing door number 323, Naruto reached out his hand and grabbed onto the doorknob. He was about to open the door, but to his dismay he was once again cornered by one of the people he least wanted to be near.

"Say, Naruto?" called Ino down the hall by the stair way just maybe the distance of five doors away from where Naruto stood.

Naruto froze in his steps, not even gripping onto the door knob of Shikamaru's room which his hand stilled in mid air just inches from the door knob.

Slowly, Naruto turned his head in Ino's direction and he swallowed dryly with nervous sweat running down a brow along side his cheek.

Once Naruto's eyes returned her gaze, she smirked coyly at him with the intent of sending fear into the blond male just a few yards away.

She lowered her eyelids with lust and her sweet voice came out seductively, "Do keep your self at least somewhat conscious throughout the night. Else your ass _will_ get molested. By who? Well… we'll see, now won't we?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he immidiatly grabbed for the room's doorknob as though he was seeking safety or a way of protection from the small metal object.

Ino chuckled at Naruto's leap for the doorknob and she blew him a kiss, winking cutely at him and giving a short wave. "Well, sweet dreams, Naruchan."

Naruto would have retched open the door and thrown himself into the bedroom while shutting the door violently behind him and locking it without any hesitation, that is if Ino hadn't suddenly then slid with grace around the corner of the hallway to take the stairs down toward her room's own hall. Ironically most of the boys' rooms were above and the girls' below; at least Shikamaru's and Chouji's room were the only rooms on hall 3, while Sakura and Ino's rooms were on hall 2; Naruto's previous room and the same for Sai's was on hall 4. Yamato was the only one with a room located on hall 1, the main floor.

Now with Ino gone and out of sight, Naruto's body finally relaxed and he loosed his grip onto the doorknob till his hand slid off the cool metal object.

Ino was right though –it wasn't just Ino that would try to molest him in the middle of the night. Sai would be one that Naruto would have to keep a full alert lookout for. The shorthaired boy had been growing too much of a fond interest in Naruto that it was now considered stalking and sexual harassment. It was absolute hell! Sai had become noticeable toward his own sexual desire and appeal and he decided not too long ago to try Naruto out and see what the blond could do for him.

Naruto was completely disgusted and upset. He wasn't warming up to Sai as an acquaintance let alone a comrade, so what the hell made Sai think that Naruto would accept the smartass as a potential lover or fuck buddy?

Sai was the only male Naruto knew that lusted after him. If only Sakura –No! Sakura can't know that. If she did, she'd literally gut Sai once she'd find him and even though Naruto wouldn't mind Sai getting beaten up by his childhood crush, it would be just too morbid. Naruto hated Sai, but not to the point that he wished death to fall upon the dark-haired male of yet.

The person Naruto only most direly wished death upon was Uchiha Itachi. Because of what Itachi has done, everything has gone into chaos. Because of Itachi, Sasuke was family-less. Because of Itachi, Sasuke became an avenger and has sacrificed his own friends, village, and most probably his body soon right about now to that snake bastard. That was all the more for Naruto to despise Uchiha Itachi to the point of murder.

Naruto leaned slowly forward till his forehead rested flat up against the bedroom's door. The contact was cooler than he had expected, but his mind didn't stray onto that thought for a second longer. Instead, his mind became clouded again with the one person Naruto never stopped thinking of within a day.

When he'd drown in his thoughts of Sasuke, Naruto tried to at least do it when not near any observing and curious eyes because he knew he'd get sympathetic glances his way by the expression his face would be holding while thinking of Sasuke.

Sometimes, Naruto had wondered if he was having mental brainwave problems. He would ask Sakura to do a medical check up on him… if it wasn't for the fact that he had masturbated a few times while in the midst of engrossing himself with thoughts of Sasuke. Naruto then thought for sure that he was mentally ill or officially going insane cause you don't one: masturbate to your friend, and two: especially when that friend is a male –the same sex as yourself.

Naruto didn't know what to do and still every time within his dreams, he'd fantasize about Sasuke intimately touching him, kissing him, shedding them of their clothes till they are as naked as the day they were born, and make not necessarily love –but wild, raw, erotic sex with him. Naruto was always the receiver, but that didn't bother the blonde one bit; he craved to be the one being lovingly fucked thoroughly by Sasuke's engorged perfect cock. He loved being ravaged by Sasuke in his dreams to the point that he wanted to be ravished by the real thing rather than a vision of what could be.

_'"Nahhh!__ You sick badass bitch! Is that all you got?! Fuck me harder! Harder!!"'_

Naruto's face flushed with total embarrassment at recalling what he had moaned out to dream-Sasuke last night –and god was it turning him on right now. He wished sleep would come sooner to him so that he could start from where he and his dream-Sasuke had left off before he was awoken rudely this morning.

Yet Yamato had awoken Naruto and he had yet to cum in his dream; another reason all the more to hate the man for disrupting Naruto's only one desired pleasure and only form of relief –besides masturbation.

_'Shit. I think even Sakura might have heard me making sounds this time. How embarrassing! She must think I'm some horny desperate man in search of any form of sex. Just like Erosenin… '__cept__ Erosenin wasn't after Orochimaru like I am out for Sasuke. EW! NO! NO! NO! Orochimaru with anyone is fucking NASTY!! '_

Naruto rattled his head against the bedroom door, desperately getting the repulsive thoughts of Orochimaru and sex out of his head –at least Orochimaru put together with the thoughts of sex.

Orochimaru and sex just doesn't go together; it's more like Orochimaru and rape that go perfectly together.

_'__That snaky bastard better not have__ marred his fingers or body on Sasuke this whole time. Sasuke is mine! I'll make sure everyone fucking knows that once I get a hold of Sasuke and drag his sexy ass back to my apartment! __Hn__. We'll be fucking all night long and it won't be a dream anymore –but the real thing!'_

Suddenly overcome with heavy exhaustion and the desire to get some decent shut-eye for a change now that Naruto had Shikamaru to protect him from anyone disturbing his precious sleep, Naruto made his way into Shikamaru's room and closed the door behind him.

_'Maybe a nice quick shower would be a good idea before hitting the sack?'_

The blonde-haired male ventured slowly toward the bathroom nearby the bed Naruto knew Shikamaru would claim and Naruto would surely take the bed leaning up against the wall just by the bedroom's only long bay window.

A unexpected yawn crept its way up through Naruto's mouth, he barely had time or the care to muffle it and his vision blurred just for the period time of one blink and was gone the next.

He caught his balance by leaning himself up against the wall outside of the bathroom as his body ran down on E with his stamina completely gone.

_'What the… hell is going…? '_

Pushing the idea of a warm shower aside from within his head, Naruto tried his best to steer himself toward his bed, avoiding as many solid objects as possible on his way, and dropped dead without any hesitation onto the spring mattress.

He had his face pressed firmly into the pillow and was lying on his stomach, still clad in his daily wear of his orange pants and see-through, black fish-netting T-shirt; he was at least awake enough before hand when entering into the bedroom to kick off his sandals over by the bottom of his bed.

_'Fucking vegetables… I told Sakurachan that my body… can't take vegetables like those ones… They completely drain me of my energy that gets me on by through the goddamn day…'_

His eyelids grew heavier and heavier till they finally felt too heavy to keep open that Naruto closed them, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

_'… Fucking…'_

His body relaxed under the weight of fatigue, the heat of his body's temperature just rising by two degrees or so to make Naruto feel cozier. Naruto knew at this point for this was the last reaction his body would take before his mind would then go unconscious and put him to sleep. And he embraced that sleep to come quickly.

_'… __vegeta__… __bles__… mmm…'_

At last, Naruto was complexly knocked out cold by sleep; now nothing would wake him from his sleep –not even an earthquake, not even the Inn burning down with him still in it, nor the presence of Akatsuki coming within sudden closer range to him, would awaken Naruto from out of his deep slumber. He was the hardest sleeper of anyone within his own group of friends. A very, very hard deep sleeper. Sakura said it would be the death of Naruto if nothing else will besides getting old.

* * *

Yays! I finally got this one posted! I've had nearly all of this part complexly except I kind of had to add on to the beginning part since I didn't have the written out yet. So far I'm getting the whole idea of where I'm going with this fic and to misfortune, it's going to be such a long ass story that I think I'm gonna have to start a new one after this as a continuation (since I'm going to be messing something else I had been writing to blend in with this one). 

Does anyone like this story? Just only one person has given me a comment and that kind of worries me. -.-" I'm curious to see what everyone else's own opinion is, so please review to let me know.


	6. Watchful Guardian

Title: Bad Day

Authoress: Aishiteru Koinu

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything characters within the anime of Naruto –nor the manga. Only Kishimoto Masashi, the creator of Naruto owns him, the characters, and everything belonging to Naruto.

Pairings: SasuNaru; sort of InoNaru, but it's only one-sided.

Rating: M (because of language and future smut for sure throughout additional chapters).

Summary: A new 'replacement' and a new captain to lead Team Kakashi or whatever was left of it. Not to mention his two stalkers now sleeping under the same roof as him just a few rooms away from his own room. No protection, no where to hide… it could only get worse for Uzumaki Naruto, now couldn't it?

NOTE: This time period is kind of weird, but its right after Sai and Yamato joined Naruto and Sakura to track down Sasuke, yet they haven't found Orochimaru's lair just yet. Obviously whatever I've written in here is mostly all of what I've created and made up. There might be things mentioned within that really did happen in the manga, but that's for you to distinguish. I did not name this story based off of the song 'Bad Day.' I just simply didn't really know what to name until I thought of all the hell Naruto would be going through a day's worth and more… so I named it as such. In the meantime – Enjoy!

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

* * *

Later on that same night after two hours passed since Naruto's collapse onto his own bed, Shikamaru entered into his bedroom with the signs of irritation and exhaustion fighting for dominance across his face and body.

Ino hadn't ended her whinnying and insistent pleading right after this morning's encountered discussion with Team 7 in the Inn's large dinning room. She had tried to persuade Shikamaru to allow her access into his room because right after it was announced Naruto would be staying in Shikamaru's room, Shikamaru ordered Ino to never set foot into his room –no matter if it was something so damn important that Shikamaru must know right away; Ino can tell Chouji the matter and have Chouji report it to him for Shikamaru knew Ino only wanted to get to Naruto.

He knew Ino had this twisted-sick kind of liking or fetish or whatever the hell the powerful force was that brought Ino to Naruto like a magnet sticking to metal in the blink of an eye. The young Nara dared to not think of it as a –god forbid- crush that Ino has on the heir to the Whirlpool Country –a.k.a. Naruto. Dear god was that such a morbid thought to even imagine! It made Shikamaru feel a little squeamish at just the idea of this knowledge possibly being true.

Silently taking a moment to scan his eyes around the dark room while still standing in front of the entrance of the door, his black eyes locked onto the unmoving body of one tired Uzumaki Naruto –fast asleep on the blonde's own bed with his clothes unchanged and the covers trapped under his body's weight.

Shikamaru smiled amusingly at the sight. Naruto always seemed to make Shikamaru smile more and more often these passing days toward the blond. Not that it bothered the raven-haired male, it actually made Shikamaru feel a lot less tense and stressed after a days worth of bullshit and whinnying he constantly had to deal with –not just that being only from Ino time and time again, but mostly the clients or landlords of other countries that Shikamaru has been assigned to guard or persuade in making a bargaining deal between Konoha and those particular countries.

Being the Hokage's main debater was such a 'troublesome' job to take on, but at least he got to still see and work with his old friends now and then, plus his job wasn't as frustrating as Neji's since the Hyuuga was more so the reinforcement. Any problems Shikamaru couldn't fix with reasonable persuasion, Neji would then switch positions with Shikamaru and force the client or landlord to take up on Konoha's bargain before war would arise swiftly and hard.

The times of now were still not entirely peaceful; the fact that Akatsuki was still out there and the same for Sound kept peace within the entire nation from settling in. Once the defeat of either two warring power-hungry forces happen, everyone knew then that peace may have a chance at working its way into every country till war no longer exists. Yes, that seems to be the only way these wars can be laid to rest.

Naruto's light snoring was a lullaby to Shikamaru's ears; he was convinced from those sounds that sleep seemed like a really pleasant idea right now.

But before Shikamaru went to his own bed, he walked right over to Naruto's sleeping form and observed the snoozing male. Despite Naruto having a demon within him to keep the blond abnormally heated throughout the night from getting chilled by the night's cold that will probably seep itself through the window, Shikamaru knew once Naruto would awaken he'd probably start whinnying and blame Shikamaru for not being kind enough to throw a blanket over him. Naruto was human after all. Besides, that fish netting surely wasn't comfortable to sleep in; it would have to go, probably same for the blonde's orange sweat pants.

Shikamaru just prayed that Naruto wouldn't start accusing him of being a pervert for taking Naruto's sweat pants off of his body while the blond male was unconscious. The raven-haired male didn't need Naruto to assume Shikamaru was becoming another one of Naruto's perverted stalkers out for the Kyuubi vessel's ass and body to own.

_'I very much doubt he'll even care as long as it's me or Sakura; someone he really does trust who wouldn't think of molesting him while he's unconscious and laying himself easily up for grabs.'_

Shikamaru sighed heavily and hunched his hands on his hips, analyzing his eyes over the blonde's two clothing wear that Shikamaru would have to strip off of Naruto.

Naruto's lying position didn't look all that difficult to remove the clothes, yet Shikamaru knew the other male wouldn't be of any assistance even while sleeping as hard as a drunk.

_'Hm… I guess I could start with the shirt; a less awkward piece to take off for my part. Besides, with Naruto's arms stretched up straight above his head, it shouldn't be that hard to get off of him.'_

Moments later, Shikamaru was eating his words back up, gritting his teeth down bare as he struggled to slip the fish-netted black T-shirt out of Naruto's head and arms. Naruto's heavy weight wasn't helping the raven-haired male at all, but proved to be the reason for Shikamaru's struggle in ridding Naruto of his upper clothing.

Finally, Shikamaru was able to yank it off once Naruto faintly groaned out loud and shifted his body around on the bed –the fish-netted black T-shirt no longer being pinned down under Naruto's chest from coming off.

Barely panting, Shikamaru angrily tossed the material as far away from him and out of his sight. Yet he knew he was only halfway finished with his task; there were still the pants.

"I'm not going to like this part one bit," he groaned miserably, but nonetheless positioned himself standing now at the side of the bed rather than the head of the bed and he warily eyed the orange pants that Shikamaru could have sworn they were mocking him.

Unlike with some pants that have elastic bands around the waist to hold them up, Naruto's sweat pants had a button snap and a zipper along his fly. There was no other way to loosen the boy's pants but to unbutton the snap and slid down the zipper at least half way, depending on…

Shikamaru cringed, a sickly feeling shiver running up his back to the nap of his neck. _'Depending on how big he is right down there. Oh god –I'm going to die from a heart attack! I just know it! This is going to kill me! Naruto –you damn idiot – you better thank me and not speak of this ever happening again or I will find a way to make your future children have wrinkles and very large noses!'_

Naruto couldn't possibly be THAT immensely huge right there. Right?

_'Stop thinking of his crotch dammit!! The faster I get this done and over with, the sooner I can get some damn sleep!'_

Letting out a shaky breath, Shikamaru practically jumped at Naruto's fly. His fingers flicking open the snap in timely record and immediately afterward reaching for the zipper and swiping it down to the very last tooth at the very bottom of the seam, nearly ripping the zipper right off the pants.

Moving around toward the foot of the bed, the raven-haired male ceased the blonde's pants firmly at the ankles and without a care if Naruto would awaken or not, he wretched them off so hard, Naruto's black boxers nearly were pulled off along with his sweat pants.

Thankfully to Shikamaru's relief, the hem of the blonde's boxers only slid down low enough to expose wide hip bones but had yet to reach Naruto's natural blond curled hairs resting below the hem of the silk black clothing.

Shikamaru dropped the pants to the floor next to his feet and relaxed now that his job was done and Naruto had yet to even stir from his sleeping position on his bed. The pants and top shirt were finally off, there was just one thing left that had to be done before Shikamaru could put himself at rest.

Nara eyed everywhere for a spare blanket that he could throw over the nearly naked blond. He saw a wool blanket folded neatly onto a vacant chair in the corner of the wall between Naruto's bed and the bedroom's entrance door.

He retrieved the blanket and shook it open from its folded form till it was held widely out in front of him. Shikamaru walked back over to Naruto's side and with gentle care, laid the heavy material across Naruto to completely cover the blonde's body from the mild cold.

At the contact of the inviting warm blanket now lying onto his bare body except for his ass and crotch covered by his boxers, Naruto curled into the mattress and grabbed at the wool blanket, pulling it closer to him like a second layer of skin.

Shikamaru smiled softly and was actually quite pleased with himself that he had decided to do this for Naruto, now thinking that it wasn't really all that bad.

Naruto looked so comfortable and warm; the thought of sleep came back to Shikamaru through a strained yawn.

As he neared his own empty bed, he carelessly removed his Chuunin vest, long-sleeved shirt, and his holster around his thigh, while he undid the tie holding his hair back into a ponytail and allowed the black hair to drape barely onto his shoulders. He decided to leave his pants on for tonight; it's not like he was the one sleeping next to the cold window and unlike Naruto, Shikamaru planned to sleep UNDER his own covers provided on his bed.

His muscles felt stiff and worn close to their limit; he really needed a vacation to himself away from missions for at least a few days if given the chance.

Shikamaru tucked himself under his covers and to his luck; sleep didn't take long this time tonight to overcome him.

* * *

I like it how Shikamaru is so parental in a way toward Naruto and some others (like scolding Ino). In ways it's as though Sakura is the mother figure toward Naruto and Shikamaru is kind of like the father-ish figure (not really) toward Naruto.

Shikamaru's my second favorite character in here. I try to make him very likable for all the viewers like you guys and I hope I did an okay job at portraying this type of character within Shikamaru.

Next chapter will be a whole new day, so I guess that title is kind of not fitting itself too well since it's suppose to be for just one day… but the story must go on! Let me hear your own opinions guys so I can perfect the stories plot more through more chapters to come!

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**naru-kyuubi**: Yes, very poor, poor Naruto, but it's fun once in a while to have people (for in this instance Sai and Ino) to mess around with him and make him tick. Don't worry though! Naruto's bound to get some amount of revenge on them one way or the other. I promise!

**x-EliteAssassin-x:** I'm overjoyed that I've created a story you've been looking for all along! That makes me so happy because there's nothing more satisfying than meeting the expectations fanreaders. I've always loved this sort of malicious yet deviant side that I believe Ino should posses and I really can't see her otherwise. I've come to see that Sai means to be good friends with Naruto and Sakura, yet I still see him as this stalking and evil-minded guy that takes the delight in pissing people off and getting under their skin.


	7. The Midnight Villain

Title: Bad Day

Authoress: Aishiteru Koinu

Anime: Naruto

(I decided to knock off the disclaimer in my own summary because it's already located at the top of each chapter)

Pairings: SasuNaru; sort of InoNaru, but it's only one-sided.

Rating: M (because of language and future smut for sure throughout additional chapters).

Summary: A new 'replacement' and a new captain to lead Team Kakashi or whatever was left of it. Not to mention his two stalkers now sleeping under the same roof as him just a few rooms away from his own room. No protection, no where to hide… it could only get worse for Uzumaki Naruto, now couldn't it?

NOTE: This time period is kind of weird, but its right after Sai and Yamato joined Naruto and Sakura to track down Sasuke, yet they haven't found Orochimaru's lair just yet. Obviously whatever I've written in here is mostly all of what I've created and made up. There might be things mentioned within that really did happen in the manga, but that's for you to distinguish. I did not name this story based off of the song 'Bad Day.' I just simply didn't really know what to name until I thought of all the hell Naruto would be going through a day's worth and more… so I named it as such. In the meantime – Enjoy!

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

* * *

The Next Morning… 

Naruto was already the first to sit down at the Inn's restaurant in the morning for the all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet, but that wasn't the least bit on the blonde's mind.

He was sitting in his chair, his left leg was facing in the correct and proper direction, and his right leg was stretched out to the side of the chair –practically straddling that side. His arms and hands were in different positions from one another; his right arm was laying flat on the table with his elbow touching the edge of the wood, while his left arm was loosely throw behind the chair with his hand tightly gripping onto the head rest.

Naruto did not look the least bit relaxed nor comfortable this morning. In fact, he looked like he was about to fall into another one of his nervous breakdowns. His mind was sporadically racing over just only one thought and that thought involved last night's activities that had partaken with one of Naruto's feared sexual predators.

Oh yes… He should have known better than to lower his guard for the slightest of seconds last night. What a complete dumbass he was to think that maybe nothing would happen when the presence of Shikamaru was around. Fuck that!

Meanwhile, Sakura quietly entered with her eyes busily reading a scroll of parchment paper in front of her, probably regarding an update on their mission or other orders their Hokage was giving to them while carrying on this mission.

Sensing the presence of another human being, Sakura halted in her walk and looked up. Her eyes widened for the slightest seconds with surprise to see Naruto sitting in silence at a table all alone.

"Naruto?" called Sakura, her surprise still captivating her for it was detected very notably in the tone of her voice. "What are you doing up so earlier than usual this morning?"

Her question and presence remained unnoticed and unacknowledged by her blonde comrade; his odd mood and solemn silence persisted.

Sakura's face scowled and she moved forward to take the seat opposite from Naruto so that she was faced forward in the blonde's direction wither he liked it or not.

"Naruto? I'm talking to you, dumbass! At least look at me so I know you're not purposely ignoring me!"

As out of focused and glazed his pupils looked, Naruto finally blinked the shade effect off and directed his focus onto Sakura as she had aggressively commanded.

Despite Naruto doing what Sakura had asked, the pink haired kunoichi was not as pleased by the new look Naruto was giving her –a look that made Sakura shutter involuntary from a cold chill that stare brought to run icily down her vertebra.

Naruto looked to be in an inner turmoil with a mixture of emotions involving pain, anger, disappointment, self-loathing, fear and disgust to wash over his face without his control.

"Naruto," gasped Sakura. "What the hell happened to you?"

Naruto's body froze and he terminated then any emotions that still lingered on his face so that he looked unreadable and paralyzed. He bowed his head till his chin nearly rested on to his collarbone; his long front bangs shadowing the sight of his eyes from view.

Sakura grew less terrified and more so curious of this new manner Naruto was behaving that she had no clue of what to expect next.

"Naruto?" she quietly called with hesitation in her voice, not sure of how she should sound.

"I… **hate**… blonds," hissed Naruto with his teeth clenched down hard enough that they were rubbing loudly together, grinding them firmly down.

Sakura's nose scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed confusingly together at this out-of-the-blue claim by Naruto. "Ha?"

Now, Naruto had so many different options within this situation to choose from, of which he wanted one to be more helpful when exacting his vengeances for what happened to him last night.

He could spill the whole story to Sakura and beg for her to get his pride back from that devil Ino. In that case, Sakura would storm off immidiatly; track down Ino -even if that means breaking through all the walls within this Inn to find her. Then following right after discovering where Ino would be hiding, Sakura would throw herself into a complete all-out warring catfight upon her blonde female friend/rival and would see to it that she would win for Naruto's sake. This would end up with both two kunoichi holding a grudge against one another for days –maybe even weeks considering how hormonally charged they've become these past days- and then finally after nearly a month or two, maybe make up and be back to being rivals/friends.

Or! Or… Naruto could not tell Sakura –make up a lie or something, maybe just ignore whatever the hell he had just angrily muttered and then leave the room- and handle this situation with his own ideas, strength, and mother ass-kicking style.

'_Beat that fucking bitch into the ground for a change with my own two damn hands,'_ he thought savagely and he would have grinned sinisterly if it wasn't for Sakura sitting beside him –watching his every move, expression, and expel of chakra.

* * *

Here's what happened last night in the Inn; a.k.a. Shikamaru's room that Naruto was staying in. As Naruto was dreaming mindlessly of the only raven-haired male Naruto ever thought of the most these days, unknown to him that the room's only entrance door made a faint _click_ sound, indicating that the lock on the door was now unlocked. 

Cutting through more added details of the whole plot; a shadow figure stealthily sneaks into the room unnoticed more especially from Shikamaru as the shadow motioned slowly and quietly toward Naruto.

Naruto's only blanket was taken off; the male only dressed in his boxer's, which this makes it easier for the shadowed villain to exact his/her evil plans on the blond.

Through a whole quiet and gentle process, the shadow figure manages to remove Naruto of his boxers, leaving the blond completely nude and bare for all eyes to drool over. The shadow figure seemed at first nervously shy and hesitant, as though maybe this whole plan was a little too extreme and _crossing the line_. However, what's been done has been done now; no turning back.

The shadow figure pulls out a can of whip cream, but this whip cream has been readily heated to a high room temperate so that contact with the skin wouldn't alarm or disturb someone such as a sleeping Naruto from waking up; not that it crossed the villain's mind since there was rumor that Naruto was the worst person to every try waking up. He was practically severely deft when asleep.

The shadow figure then begins to quietly as possible spray out the whip cream –note ahead, the showdown figure has actually put up a sound barrier within the room so that way the spraying sound of the can won't catch onto Shikamaru or even Naruto's ears.

With a good amount enough to completely cover the blonde's manly regions, the shadow figure sets the can aside and then continues onto something else. He/she pulls out of a bag, a stamping sort of pad that had the shape of human female lips shaped into a puckered and _kissing_ approach. Rubbing some real red lipstick onto the stamp, the shadow figure then carefully hovered over the blond and moved the ready stamp pad directly above the blonde's inner right thigh. With barely the slightest touch, but enough to imprint the stamp, the kissing lips of red lipstick marked itself onto the blonde's bronze soft skin.

Naruto flinched at the faint contact, but did nothing after that except make deep snoring sounds through his widely opened mouth. Now with the threat of Naruto stirring awake gone, the shadow figure relaxed more and grinned widely for now the fun was just about to start.

By the time the shadow figure was done with the ultimate master piece of his/her art, Naruto's thighs were covered in kiss marks of female red lipstick, his crotch was decorate all over in edible white whip cream, and the shadow figure was mischievous enough to place a red cheery just on top of the whip cream mountain.

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night smelling a delicious and sweet smell of vanilla. It was at least tempting enough to rouse him out of his sleep and of his current dream of Sasuke licking him across his navel and thighs, yet the bastard wouldn't put his lips anywhere near the area that Naruto needed it the most.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times with his blurred vision greeting the blank ceiling above his bed. The smell seemed to suddenly become much stronger now with Naruto's senses were kicking in. He inhaled deeply, allowing his nose to locate where the delicious smell was coming from. Wherever it was, it was very close.

The nearing scent pulled at Naruto and forced the blond to sit himself slowly up with his arms keeping his upper body propped up on his bed behind him. He suddenly got the overwhelming sensation of a cold chill running down his bare spine and down his legs making Naruto wonder why it now felt so cool inside the room.

All his answers were shoved into his face once his eyes groggily lowered to observe his crotch absently, so as to ponder in his mind at first why he felt cold and where the smell of delicious vanilla was coming from for it smelled to be very close within reaching distance.

His eyes widened and his pupils dilated into tiny dots nearly the small size of a period after a sentence. His jaw dropped to have his mouth gapping at what he was seeing.

There before him where women's lips that wore red lipstick, from the color of it, kissed all over his upper legs around his thighs. An inch or two higher up right at the mother base of Naruto's crotch was a heaping mountain of whip cream practically marinating his dick to permanently smell like vanilla.

'_So that's where that fucking smell was coming from!''_

Naruto's hands fisted into tight balls and the anger was fully about to take affect onto him when he was suddenly caught off guard at hearing a crumpling sound and felt something in his hand.

He turned to his right and saw there was a small piece of paper rolled up in a scroll lying inside his hand. Hoping to find all the reasons as to why this happened to him, he hurriedly grabbed for the paper and unrolled it. His eyes scanned feverishly over what words that were scribbled so smooth and elegantly onto the parchment, as though his attacker had all the time in the frickin' universe to write this message to him while he was sleeping.

_Dear Naruchan,_

_I warned you to keep your guard up tonight, but with this __**present**__ of gifts I have left for you, you obviously did not heed my simple warning. I was a little more… merciful, this time around. But, the next time –oh and yes, there will indeed __**be**__ a next time, my yummy pet – I won't hold back. And believe me, I have many, many more lovely ideas of what to do with that smexy body of yours and that finely plumped tight ass too, Naruchan. In fact, such a body like yours should not be kept from curious eyes, so I did your fans and many other stalkers besides myself a big favor. I wonder how Sasukekun will react once he sees the pictures I took of you last night while you were still sound asleep like a little babe?_

Naruto's skin had just then lost all its tan color and took on a pale and sickly shade rivaling that of a colorless Uchiha. His heart was pounding loudly inside his ribcage that it was beginning to hurt and feel bruised.

_I have many more duplicates; so don't think that destroying the evidence will be a walk in the park. If you wish for me not to send the rest to others such as… well, Konoha's entire populous…_

And his rapid beating heart had nearly stopped all at once right then. Let all of Konoha see such private and personal photos of him that he had no consent or partake in? Not only would that put a bad image on his dream to become Hokage, but everyone would believe him to be some kind of closet pervert that just now decided to jump out of hell's gates and reveal his dirty secret.

…_Then I suggest a little bribing is necessary on your part. If you can bribe and persuade me from not sending out the photos to the rest, then I just may pretend as though I never did take such photos of you. They will be yours to have and dispose at your own will. All I ask is for a little… show personally done by you and then I will no longer pester you (though I know you really like it). Report to me of your decided answer immidiatly before noon, else I will change my mind and cut the deal off. Meaning Konoha will be getting not only a welcome smile from me as I return tomorrow evening, but priceless __**surprises**__ as well of a very naked Uzumaki Naruto._

_P.S…. Don't think that just because I'm leaving tomorrow that you're now and forever safe. Sai will surely and most happily take over from where I have left off, my little Naruchan. Kuku kuku! _

As if Ino really had to write down her evil laughter. He could already hear it ringing through his skull –annoying the piss out of him.

Naruto half-heartedly could not believe this. She was frickin' blackmailing him already! And out of all the methods and ways she could have done it –it just had to be something as humiliating as this! Of course it had to be humiliating toward Naruto; else the blackmail would be pointless because it wouldn't affect him.

And Sasuke saw –

'_Oh god –Sasuke saw or will see'_

Why the hell Ino would bother to send Sasuke copies of the photos was beyond Naruto. Maybe she –

'_Oh shit! Maybe she knows! Either that or that fucking Sai must have given her the tip off! Damn that asshole!'_

* * *

//End of Flashback from last night// 

And so now it was morning and Naruto only had till noon to come up with some grand fucking plan that would help him regain his pride back and keep whatever pride he had left from loosing to Ino by doing some kind of _show_ for her. Of what kind of show, Naruto had pretty much the idea of what she had in mind.

'_Damn psycho is gonna force me to do a strip show for her. I just know it! I mean –what fucking else has she now __**not**__ seen of me in my nude prime? She's seen EVERYTHING!! What if she… No! She didn't! She wouldn't have gone that far, right? I mean, she wrote saying that she was __**merciful**__, but honestly, what the fuck is being merciful to her? Not rapping me or something while I'm asleep? So does that mean she took even pictures of my dick while I was sleeping?? Could she have??' _

Naruto's right hand resting on top of the table's flat surface began rattling his fingers onto the table in a hurried and off rhythmic pace in tune to the high pressure that his increasing anxiety was taking him.

Now Naruto had no other choice; getting those pictures by all means necessary is a fucking MUST no matter what other humiliating shit he had to do to get them from Ino. Even if that means-

'_Even if that means wearing nothing but a leather collar strapped to my neck and being her fucking dog or __**pet**__ or whatever the hell she thinks I am to her! I have to get those damn copies before she sends them to others. Like- Oh shit –Like Kiba and Neji. Those two bastards won't EVER let me forget this –EVER! Especially Kiba! He'll use this blackmail as once again blackmail against me when I piss him off again or something like that! And Neji… I'll never be able to show my face around him because if anything, it's that mocking and humored smirk that'll launch me into a war with him. And it won't be fucking pretty either…'_

"Na? Naruto?" called Sakura, still sounding just a little hesitant and cautious just so that she hopefully wouldn't upset Naruto more than he appeared to be.

"Sakurachan, I'm fine. Really." reassured Naruto, now looking up at her and trying to bare a confident cheeky grin.

Sakura might have gone along with Naruto… if only he wasn't still rattling his hand on the table and now tapping his foot on the floor in just the exact same fast and crazy rhythm as his hand.

Sakura's worried gaze stayed on Naruto's moving hand, "Naruto… are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean… You just don't seem…"

She didn't finish her sentence with words, only finishing it by looking back into the blonde's blue orbs with that heavy emotion of worry pouring out of her green eyes. She was really concerned about Naruto's behavior. It was totally odd and she knew that he wasn't really okay as he was saying, but if Naruto at this point was lying to her, then it meant he really didn't want her to get involved.

Naruto slammed his hand down with palm flat on the table and he struggled with great effort to still his foot's nervous tapping. Widening his grin, he put on his best fake smile, the one he's perfected so well on over these past two years since Sasuke's flee from Konoha. It was the fake smile he bore to everyone so that they wouldn't feel sorry for him anymore, so that he wouldn't have to see their pity looks just for him because Sasuke's betrayal really did break Naruto.

"Seriously, Sakurachan. I'll be alright."

There was that lie again and so Sakura knew that Naruto was inwardly begging her not to get involve this time; let him solve his own dilemma.

So, with a heavy sigh, Sakura closed her eyes and slouched in her chair. "I understand. However…" Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Naruto with such seriousness in them; she was pleased to see that Naruto was returning her gaze. "If you need any help or anything –ANYTHING… you know I'm here for you and got your back."

As those words sunk into not just Naruto's brain, but Sakura's as well –as though she hadn't just said such sincere words just then, a coy grin lifted on Naruto's lips; and that's when Sakura realized her mistake.

"Anything that has nothing to deal with sexual favors or offers and anything else that's perverted," she warned darkly before Naruto could make a sly remark at her "anything" offer toward him.

Despite some of the fun being completely terminated on the spot before he could have a go at it, Naruto was just contented with this kind offer from Sakura. He smiled with great appreciation and happiness toward her; he was a little surprised that he could still show such an expression after all the hardships that he's gone through recently months ago.

"Thank you, Sakurachan," said Naruto so softly with gentle kindness laced in to his voice.

Sakura looked up into Naruto's face to see that his eyes held that same kindness that she had heard in his voice; his smile so genuine and soft just for her.

Averting her eyes from that look Naruto was giving her, Sakura faintly blushed and cleared her throat roughly in hopes of hiding her embarrassment. "Yes, well –it's no problem at all. Now, how about some breakfast before you seer an ulcer through that bottomless pit of a stomach of yours?"

At the mention of breakfast, Naruto's stomach made a loud and long growl to be known. The blond and pink-haired shinobi both stared down at Naruto's tummy at hearing such an abrupt cry.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Breakfast you say? What's on the menu?"

Sakura smirked at her friend. _'Same old Naruto...'_

TBC

* * *

There, I finally have the 7th chapter posted. /sighs a breath of relief/ Please let me know if there are any errors or if you're confused in anyway with what's been written within this chapter. I kind of rushed through it without taking a lot of time in reviewing, plus I have no beta to help me out, so thus this it what you've got. 

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**bunnykitune**: I appreciate you commenting my fic, but I'm confused as you _what_ you agree on since that's all you had written. Was it from something I said or someone else said?

**x-EliteAssassin-x**: I hope school hasn't been bothering you much my friend and I look forward to your praising comments on this chapter! I'm sure you'll love the humor within this one!

**KawaiiKoneko89**: I'm glad that you like Shikamaru (of course I do to).

**kachie1317**: I know there was that confusion before, but don't worry –it hasn't effected the way the story will turn out! I promise! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	8. He's my living hell

Title: Bad Day

Authoress: Aishiteru Koinu

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything characters within the anime of Naruto –nor the manga. Only Kishimoto Masashi, the creator of Naruto owns him, the characters, and everything belonging to Naruto.

Pairings: SasuNaru; sort of InoNaru, but it's only one-sided.

Rating: M (because of language and future smut for sure throughout additional chapters).

Summary: A new 'replacement' and a new captain to lead Team Kakashi or whatever was left of it. Not to mention his two stalkers now sleeping under the same roof as him just a few rooms away from his own room. No protection, no where to hide… it could only get worse for Uzumaki Naruto, now couldn't it?

NOTE: This time period is kind of weird, but its right after Sai and Yamato joined Naruto and Sakura to track down Sasuke, yet they haven't found Orochimaru's lair just yet. Obviously whatever I've written in here is mostly all of what I've created and made up. There might be things mentioned within that really did happen in the manga, but that's for you to distinguish. I did not name this story based off of the song 'Bad Day.' I just simply didn't really know what to name until I thought of all the hell Naruto would be going through a day's worth and more… so I named it as such. In the meantime – Enjoy!

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

WARNING: There is total Sai bashing in here –so you've been warned!!

* * *

After gobbling down two bowls of ramen and eating down a side bowl of fruit –Sakura's orders no less- Naruto was completely stuffed and famished. Now the next thing on his agenda was to find Ino and give her his answer.

His first try in finding the sinister blonde kunoichi was to try her room, though he really didn't want to be anywhere **near** his stalker's layer. Who knows what the hell she had inside the room that she would use on him and torture him with.

_'__It__'__s not as though Ino could have carried a torture __dungeon__ on her frickin__'__ back if she doesn__'__t want her __teammates__ to know what her kinky and sick hobbies are. Shikamaru would __practically__ lay __dozens__ of eggs on top of his own head before he would allow Ino to have such things near him and while on a serious mission. I__'__d be laying eggs too at seeing the horror of that creepy woman__'__s __**collections**__ or be shitting blanks out before keeling over into sweet __surrendering death__'_

While Naruto took the steps up to reach hall 3 –Ino and Sakura's floor, to Naruto's **utter joy** –Sai was coming toward him down the stairs; Naruto was walking up them.

At seeing Naruto, Sai's lips instantly curled up and his dark eyes ceased Naruto as if the younger boy had found his delicious prey. Naruto's reaction at seeing his temporary comrade was anything but happy to be found.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. I heard that you're sleep last night was very… **interesting** to wake up to. It's too bad that I couldn't have been there in the flesh to have personally seen it, but that's okay. A kind woman was generous enough to hand me two pictures called," Sai's eyes narrowed wickedly, "Midnight's Horny Cravings."

Naruto immidiatly stopped in his tracks and stared wide-eyed with completely horror on his face up at Sai.

That couldn't have meant the pictures were taken when he was…

_'__No! They can! She actually took those __pictures__ while I was dreaming of Sasuke giving me a blowjob! Oh god! The sheer irony and fucking misfortune of it all!! I had a __complete__ bonified boner when she took them! Sonofamotherfuckingbitchballs!!!__'_

"I'm amazed that even someone like you can get an erection while on a mission. It just doesn't seem appropriate considering that this mission involves rescuing your friend, Uchiha Sasuke, now does it, Naruto-kun? Or… is Sasuke more than just a friend to you? One wouldn't think you're desperate to have him get in your pants just by looking at these pictures. They would most probably assume your fantasizing about some girl… that is unless if they knew what you were saying in these pictures, then they'd know who is plaguing your wet fantasy dreams."

Naruto's eyes flickered with anxiety and near fear, not just because Sai now knew his secret attraction for Sasuke, but also because Sai wasn't making distance between them –but purposely edging closer in means of closing the gap set between the two males.

"S-Sai," Naruto uttered, half warning the younger boy and half pleading for him to not come any closer.

It was fear of not knowing what Sai would do to him when being this closely intimate to him –and it was the fear of losing himself in attempt to tear his body away from Sai; Naruto's highly sensitive senses would make him loose his sanity.

Sai descended down each step in a slow agonizing pace till he finally stopped with just one empty step into front of Naruto that the blonde hadn't taken yet; the distance –there was none, only chest brushing up against another firm chest when their breaths moved them up and down.

Suddenly, Naruto sensed heat approach him before he felt the contact of smooth fingertips run up the left side of his cheek; the behavior of the fingers seemed like they were investigating and searching for something hidden under skin rather than on the soft surface.

Naruto's eyes were on Sai's, but they weren't focused entirely on the other male's dark eyes piercing intently right through him, trying to find a way to make the older male surrender soon to his every whim.

Sai's stroking finger's stilled and instead cupped Naruto's cheek –the same cheek that he was stroking before- and that motion right there made Naruto blink the daze away and come face to the reality of what was happening.

"I won't let you go to Sasuke so easily, Naruto, nor will I allow Sasuke to have you. He doesn't deserve you –not after what he's done to you, your friends, your village, and your life. He's lower than anyone, even lower than dog shit –and you know it. So why do you still yearn for him, Naruto… when you could have me instead, someone who wouldn't betray you nor hurt you? I would make you forget that some guy named Uchiha Sasuke ever existed. You would feel loved and be loved… only in return that you love me too and dispose yourself of **his** existence forever."

Sai was being daring, but more so he was being a complete dick and an arrogant asshole that thought too highly of him self.

Sai thought he had won with the look Naruto had just now shown him right after Sai said for Naruto to forget Sasuke completely; it was a look that showed consideration of Sai's offer, but also a look of lost –as though Naruto had just now considered throwing everything away for Sasuke may be a mistake.

_'__Forget Sasuke__…__completely__? I could never__…__I__…__ I… __**I **__… __**WON**__**'**__**T!!**__'_

Naruto raised his hands slowly up, his face relaxed as his eyes never dared to leave Sai's watchful ones. The dark-haired male even raised a curious eyebrow at this new behavior, not really knowing what Naruto was planning to do.

Once Naruto's hands lifted high enough to be at the level of Sai's head, the blonde dropped them weightlessly onto each of Sai's shoulders. Sai's eyes widened for the briefest of seconds, but it was gone immidiatly at seeing a soft smile rise on Naruto's lips.

"Sai," Naruto purred. As Naruto was hoping, Sai relaxed more under Naruto's hands by the blonde's positive gestures of acceptance; accepting Sai and his offer –or at least that's what Sai thought.

Sai returned the smile and placed his other hand on Naruto's face so that he was now holding Naruto's head in place from moving. He leaned in very slowly, watching Naruto all the while to see what his reaction would be to this and anytime in between.

So far there was no reaction of a faint glare approaching on the blonde's face or a snotty remark out of Naruto's lips; he stood there almost obediently like a dog waiting for its master's next command.

Sai's breath through his lips hitched, as he was getting closer to Naruto's face, so close that he could now taste the blonde's exhaled breath on his tongue. He looked down at Naruto's lips, those tempting and kissable looking lips begging to be nipped, licked, and worshiped.

Sai swiped his tongue across his bottom lip anxiously and bit onto the flesh lightly. He had been dreaming constantly of those lips; they haunted him. He had always wanted to know how they would feel press against his own and also how they would taste.

_'__So close!__'_ he was thinking and then all of what he's fantasized about the blonde before him would become no longer a dream but part of reality.

But he had to glance back up to look into those wild eyes, making sure that their iris color was of a calm blue sky rather than a raging hell burning within.

"Sai," Naruto called again, though this time there was indifference detected in Naruto's voice. Not entirely of warning or of really anything, but just a hint of urgent maybe.

"What is it, Narutokun?" asked Sai and he was so close and about to land his lips onto Naruto's regardless of the blonde looking as though he was going to say something… but it never happened.

Sai blinked a few times and he was stunned. His neck was frozen stiff and his lips were still so close to Naruto's but yet not close enough to touch. Sai spared to glance down at where he remember Naruto's hands were once resting on top of his shoulders, and that's when he found the cause to his sudden halt.

Naruto's hands had moved in different places; one was pressing against Sai's collar bone to heed the boy back while the other ensured Sai to stay back by having Naruto's fingers tangled in the other male's hair at the nape of the neck and pulling Sai's head away from Naruto's face.

Sai's eyebrows furrowed together at seeing Naruto's assault, so he turned his gaze back onto Naruto's face to look him in the eyes. Sai would have demanded for an explanation for the blonde's sudden cold feet, but the fire that came from within Naruto's eyes had Sai biting his tongue down to stay silent, else they could be that last words he probably would utter before having his throat slit.

Any trace of loathing Naruto had for this boy or for anything in that matter that had seemed to piss him terribly off lately, he forced out onto Sai alone.

Not only had Sai crossed the line, but he had practically leapt miles over the boarder of Naruto's personal space while wigging his finger at the tempted and hungry tiger behind bars (a.k.a. a really irked Uzumaki Naruto). Not this time though. Naruto wasn't going to just be a good boy and do as everyone told him to do. He wouldn't kill Sai, but he wouldn't allow the boy to leave unscathed and that was a promise.

"Forget Sasuke? You dare to drag your rotting carcass down stairs, annoy me with your fucking presence, move yourself all over me already as though you **own **me, and you are expecting –no – demanding for me to **forget** Sasuke? You really are out of your fucking mind!"

Sai wanted to say something, Naruto could see it in the way the other male moved his lips hesitantly and how Sai's fingers where fidgeting as though they had been stung with a poison to paralyze them.

Sai was trying to not touch Naruto in fear of getting burned by the blonde's hot skin now that Naruto was purposely emitting Kyuubi's chakra out of his body but keeping the red chakra only from within his body and out of sight. Naruto could now control the Kyuubi's chakra well enough to rise his body temperature to a scalding 120 degrees while putting up a barrier so that the heat doesn't affect him, but those that touch him.

Naruto didn't want to hear Sai's excuses or apologies if he had any. All Naruto wanted was for someone to vent out on and Sai right now was the perfect victim.

Naruto's grip in Sai's haired tightened till he saw the boy wince at the sharp pull. "Listen here and listen well, fucker. I will never **forget** Sasuke. I will never **leave** Sasuke. I will never **give him up** no matter what he does to me or who he fucking becomes. I don't care if he's the top S-ranking assassin around here –I don't fucking care! I won't leave him just because he's got a shitty life and a shitty reputation! I wonder if you ever knew Sai, but Sasuke doesn't have a family anymore! He's an orphan just like some of us in Konoha are! Just like me –and that's why I understand the bastard more than anyone else because we were forced to be orphans when all we ever wanted was a family to be there for us and to be loved by them! That's why all my closest friends are important to me because they** are** my family!"

Naruto's nails were growing and his gums felt a little tender and sore for his canines that had just grown an inch out were forcing the blonde's normal teeth to make room for them. His sharp nails scratched unpleasantly against the back of Sai's neck, making little opened cuts and forming welts on the abused skin.

The blonde grinned insanely; the kind of terrifying expression you would see on a cold-blooded murderer.

"You say that Sasuke's lower than dog shit? How low do you think you are Sai for being as desperate enough to come to me and beg me to be your bitch? Huh? Do you think you're better than Sasuke? Do you really believe that?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously and he snarled down at Sai, his nails at the back of the dark-haired boy's neck were now imbedding themselves under the skin, forcing blood to form under Naruto's nails and trail down Sai's back under his black shirt.

"You are nothing to me! I have never hated something as badly as I do for you! Even the hate I have for Orochimaru isn't as bad as the hate I have for you right at this very moment! And you know what? Because I hate you this much, I consider you a complete threat. Not just only toward me, but toward my friends, toward Sasuke, toward my village, and toward this mission. Why don't you just go back from wherever the hell you came from and stay there! Unless you really don't cherish your pitiful life as much, then I'd be happy to end it for you now!"

Naruto's heart was pounding radically, so hard that it was the only thing he could hear thrumming against his eardrums. His breathing grew harder and desperate; almost near panting –from fear, anticipation, or excitement –he wasn't sure.

_**'It's the power'**_ purred a deep growl within Naruto's conscious, deep within his own head and raising the small hairs up at their ends all over his body.

_**'You are trembling because you have power over this piece of meat. The power itself is stroking you thoroughly; it's filling you in ways that you've never been touched in such a manner before, Naruto. Do you feel it?'**_

A shiver ran up Naruto's spine and his eyes nearly rolled in the far back corner of his head as a sudden wave of intense pleasure hit him hard and unexpectedly. He moaned softly at the feeling, it was like fire flicking its hot tongue all over his body against his skin. His fantasies had never brought him such an erotic feeling such as this.

Sai's body tensed at hearing a quiet long moan come from Naruto right when the blonde's eyes rolled back and eyelids close momentarily. Naruto's grip on Sai at that moment loosened as though the blonde had forgotten all about wanting to beat the very life out of the raven-haired male.

_**'It feels good, does it not?' **_

_****_Another wave hit Naruto and he gasped sharply, his body moving in a rolling wave motion along with the pleasurable feeling, riding it out for all it's worth.

_"Ye__ss__s…"_ he hissed, his voice sounding completely different than his own, more demonic, possessed, and animalistic.

The demon within Naruto's conscious chuckled, amused at the mortal boy's reaction.

_**'And what will you do with this lovely power that you possess kit? Hm?' **_

_****_Naruto's eyes slowly opened, but his eyes' focus seemed still half in a different world than the reality of now, standing before Sai.

Sai blinked with surprise at seeing what Naruto's eyes looked like right at this second. The older boy's iris color was that of Kyuubi's glowing red irises and his pupils were slit down vertical, looking sharp and hungry. It was the intentions within those demon eyes that alarmed Sai and had the raven-haired male bracing him self for what punishment would come swiftly from the Kyuubi's vessel before him.

_"… I…"_ Naruto's eyes narrowed once his vision cleared enough to realize that Sai was still before him and of what Sai had just done and said to him.

_"I will use this power to kill those that cross me and damn their worthless souls to hell from where they should reside. I will use this power to murder every last one of all hellions out there that claim the end of my existence."_

Naruto's grip redoubled its strength on Sai, he snarled in defense for his next last words. _"I will use this power to bring Sasuke back to me, regardless if he will be willing toward__s__ me or not. I will have what is rightfully mine and nothing __and __no one will attempt to stop me!"_

He jerked his face slightly closer toward Sai's and Sai knew it wasn't in the least bit to be friendly. "You fucking got that?" Naruto growled darkly, a clear warning not mess around with the blonde in this situation, else he'd bite the paler boy's nose right off his face.

Sai's spine stiffed, but regardless of his startle or any fear within him now brought by Naruto, Sai couldn't afford to chicken out –else Naruto would forever see him as weak and Naruto detested people purposely assuming themselves weak or surrendering so easily without a good fight.

Sai barely curled his lips into a small smirk, though his breathing was coming out in labored quiet breaths from his shaken nerves. "Yes, I suppose I've got your point across, Narutokun. However…"

Naruto didn't like where this was going. Having Say start out with a 'however' after agreeing with the blonde meant that the other male obviously wasn't going to leave him the hell alone anytime soon –no matter what threats Naruto threw at the boy.

"However," Sai began again and as he did so, his hands grabbed onto Naruto, one on the hand Naruto was using to push Sai back, the other hand of his he used to cease hold of Naruto's shirt. By doing this, Sai daringly moved his face closer to Naruto's and by doing this Naruto's hairs bristled up and he snarled at Sai with teeth bare while trying to move back; however the grip Sai had on Naruto's shirt proved it harder for Naruto to ebb away.

"However, I just can't swallow that down Narutokun and just **stay ****back** like you so wish me to. Like I've said before, Uchiha Sasuke is not right for you and I will prove to you just how wrong you are for thinking so."

Naruto sneered, "It's not 'if we are right for each other' Sai! It's just that he and I calm each other from wanting to destroy all of what else is fucking around us! Do you honestly think that I give a flying fuck about those that have hated my entire existence all because I'm the Kyuubi's vessel? I would have murdered them by now if it weren't for my dream to be the hero that protects their worthless asses; their future fucking Hokage! What do you think of that now? Huh?! I own every one of their asses – they're pathetic, worthless asses! All of them! What do you have to rebel against that, Sai? What?!"

Naruto only waited for half of a second before jumping back onto his own ranting. "Nothing! You have fucking nothing to say to me; nothing that can prove me to be wrong! I will never acknowledge your existence no matter what you do to try to win my affection and best side! You're fucking trash to me! Worthless shitty trash!! You have been and you always will be in my eyes! So stay the fuck away from me and don't you dare try to touch me with your dirty hands every again –else I'll rip them off!"

He wanted out of the close proximity there was between him and Sai and what was worst the way both Naruto's previous threatening hold on Sai and now with Sai's new grasp on Naruto with their limbs all tied and intertwined, just that alone made a heavy wave of nausea work its way over the blonde. He could taste bile rising at the back of his throat and brushing up along the edges of the back of his tongue.

Sai's dark eyes narrowed coolly; finally he had gain strength against the fear that he had when Naruto tempted to scare the life out of him by going Kyuubi form on his ass. "Before I let you be on your way for I know Ino's expecting you, do remember that your precious Sasuke-kun is within the Black Book list and as long as he's listed, he'll forever be hunted down by Konoha and many other bounty hunters out for rewarded money. In other words, there's always bound to be someone looking for Sasuke-kun's head, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tsked under his tongue all the while seething and glaring harder at Sai, yet Sai did have a point. So many other shinobi of all kinds ranging from ANBU to bounty hunters, to rouged assassins, will surely aim to kill Sasuke all for the prize money if someone was to bring just only the head of the young Uchiha to prove he had been killed.

Protecting Sasuke will be a hard task, especially if one –he'll be very uncooperative from the start, and two –that is to say if Naruto can first of all **find** Sasuke. You have to find the bastard before you can actually protect him. And Sasuke wouldn't dare allow Naruto or anyone for that matter to protect him, as though Sasuke believes he doesn't need it nor wants it in the worry of possibly being seen as weak and defenseless (if someone was protecting him). Naruto at least knew that much from the way their scuffle to the near death had ended in the Valley of the End.

But pride be damned, Naruto wasn't going to show mercy this time like many times before when he was softer years ago. No. He'd seriously impale blades into Sasuke's knee joints and shoulder joint, forcing the Uchiha's body into a phase of numbing shock, and then Naruto would tie a rope around Sasuke's ankles and drag the Uchiha's ass on the dirty path toward Konoha for the first three miles –regardless of all the rocks that will most likely imbed themselves inside Sasuke's skin. Once Naruto would arrive in Konoha, he then might decide to allow Tsunade to heal Sasuke but only if Naruto feels Sasuke had learned his lesson to never piss Naruto off and leave everyone that cherished the young Uchiha's existence behind.

Coming back to Sai's last threatening words, Naruto contracted his blue eyes executing immense abhorrence. A snarl flared through his throat and projected out once his teeth bore, and then without any warnings or signs of Naruto's next actions, the blonde spat at Sai's face.

The raven-haired male faintly flinched at the feel of the saliva's contact on his cheek, yet he recovered as quickly as the saliva was hacked at him; his face back to staring straight at Naruto so impassively.

"**Fuck. You.**"

In a daze of sudden moment, Sai hadn't realized he had been thrown backward so viciously until his back collided so hard against the side wall that the air was knocked out of him.

He gasped deeply and desperately through his opened mouth and some through his contracting nostrils, only panicking as he felt his lungs burn for needed oxygen as though they were screaming. Finally getting a few long and deep successful breaths, Sai's form slowly slid down the wall till he sat on the steps of the stairs at the side. With his head titled slightly down and his eyes staring in front of him unknown to what he was staring at till he realized it was Naruto's feet directed in his way before him.

Would Naruto attack Sai even though he's silent and down on the ground? Would Naruto kill Sai? Had he gone way too far this time to never be able to gain Naruto's trust? Though it wasn't as though Sai knew much of how to neither gain trust with someone nor make friends with them in the first place.

Only keeping the level of his vision down onto Naruto's feet to better not piss the blonde off more than he currently already is, Sai awaited for Naruto to once again make the first move, giving Naruto the power to choose; end this argument or initiate a fight within the stairway.

There was utter silence and not even a flinch rippled through either two shinobi, yet that didn't mean one wasn't livid while the other was oddly acting submissive for now.

So it surprised Sai when Naruto's feet shifted away from the raven-hair's form leaning back against the wall and began ascending up the stairs as Naruto had before Sai interrupted the blonde.

It wasn't until the 'clunking' sounds of Naruto's heavy steps had become so faint to Sai's ears that he couldn't heard Naruto, that Sai looked up at the steps to be sure Naruto was gone and not lurking around the corner to ambush Sai when the raven-haired male would least expect an impulsive come-back by Naruto. Naruto always got even no matter how much faster, stronger, or more talented and ingenious his opponent or enemy was. Though, that aggressively ruthless shove by Naruto that had knocked the wind out of Sai could have been Naruto's retribution to get even.

Exhaling some air he had been holding onto, Sai stared back in front of him at the opposite wall of him and finally closed his eyes.

_'__He__'__s finally throwing some __physical__ force in for a change. This may be a lot tougher than I thought. Maybe I should mention Naruto__'__s outburst to Ino?__'_

A smirk slowly curled onto Sai's once thin lined lips, his eyes still closed as if he was dreaming of a happy dream.

_'__No, I don__'__t think I will. I__'__m sure Naruto-kun will demonstrate a little of what he__'__s shown me to that kunoichi. She__'__ll get the clear message so much sooner than later before she leaves today.__'_

Yes, it was all becoming a little more clear to where Naruto now lied within this whole 'interrogating and stalking' game of Ino's that Sai had decided to part take in. So much clearer…

* * *

A.N. Side-notes: Okay, first of all –shit! I am soooo sorry that this chapter took so damn long to be posted!! I'm really pissed with myself more than anything that it took a whole lot longer than I'd allow myself to finish chapter 8. Before I started posting this story up, I had this chapter nearly half (maybe a little more than half) done. Problem was, since I didn't finish up the chapter while I was typing idea after idea to add onto the story, it was really difficult for me to jump back into writing as causally like before with a sense of knowing what I'm trying to portray in the chapter! Thank god I've got a break from college now till January (that really helps me with finding time to get more chapters typed up)!

I'm sorry if near the end it's kind of chopped-up and quick (if you felt that it was; if not –then great). I hoped that by listening to a mix of Nine Inch Nails and Egypt Central would help me get back into the mood. It kind of helped.

Chapter 9 will for sure be released out next week. I only need to review over it once more and check for any needed changes and then I'll have it ready to be posted (because unlike chapter 8, chapter 9 is pretty much done, I'm sure of). And I'll hint you that there is some comedy relief in chapter 9, an apology for being late on posting chapter 8 and also for making chapter 8 be so filled with so much angst.

Once again, so sorry all of you for keep you waiting on chapter 8 for so long!! I do appreciate your utter patience and devotion to reading my story and relaying back to me your feedback! I enjoy every sincere comment reviewed!

Until then, look forward to hearing what you all thought of chapter 8 (it's longer than most of the chapters I've posted so far)!

Aishiteru Koinu

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**bunnykitune**: Good to hear back from you and I hope you take a liking toward this new chapter.

**x-EliteAssassin-x**: Here's your awaited chapter update and I was happy to hear you were being so patient with me and my poor update timing. Seriously, getting all angst and stuff when you're not even in the least bit close to feeling upset or angsty is a royal pain (it's because of it that this chapter too so frickin' long)! Look forward to hearing your feedback!

**KawaiiKoneko89**: Yes, Ino is a total pervy! Within chapter 10, her true pervy antics will be revealed and you'll find out what part of Naruto she's after and her reasoning for stalking him.


	9. Into the she devil's layer

Title: Bad Day

Authoress: Aishiteru Koinu

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything characters within the anime of Naruto –nor the manga. Only Kishimoto Masashi, the creator of Naruto owns him, the characters, and everything belonging to Naruto.

Pairings: SasuNaru; sort of InoNaru, but it's only one-sided.

Rating: M (because of language and future smut for sure throughout additional chapters).

Summary: A new 'replacement' and a new captain to lead Team Kakashi or whatever was left of it. Not to mention his two stalkers now sleeping under the same roof as him just a few rooms away from his own room. No protection, no where to hide… it could only get worse for Uzumaki Naruto, now couldn't it?

NOTE: This time period is kind of weird, but its right after Sai and Yamato joined Naruto and Sakura to track down Sasuke, yet they haven't found Orochimaru's lair just yet. Obviously whatever I've written in here is mostly all of what I've created and made up. There might be things mentioned within that really did happen in the manga, but that's for you to distinguish. I did not name this story based off of the song 'Bad Day.' I just simply didn't really know what to name until I thought of all the hell Naruto would be going through a day's worth and more… so I named it as such. In the meantime – Enjoy!

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

* * *

'_Forget Sasuke'_ Naruto spat within his brooding thoughts, eyebrows furrowed as he scowled at anything his peripheral landed on as his body strode in powerful long strides through the nearly empty halls. Thank god that they were empty else Naruto would probably knock whoever got in his way to the ground without a second thought crossing his mind. He was too pissed to see clearly or to even care about anything for the moment except getting to Ino's room and getting those damn pictures from her. 

'The only thing that Sai's worried about is him not getting my ass and someone else he hates getting it first! That's exactly what his problem is! It's complete jealousy! Well –I don't give a rat's ass if he's jealous or pissed at Sasuke and my decisions; I want Sasuke and only him! I won't let anyone else touch or have me regardless if the crude bastard accepts my offer or not!'

As Naruto finally came around the corner to the hall that Ino and Sakura's room resided, he felt that something wasn't right because his back was tensing up and his nose inhaled an all too familiar scent that made Naruto's stomach churn.

'_Blood?'_ he wondered bewilderedly, unsure if it really could possibly be for the scent was faint, but strong enough to be detected just feet away from in the middle of the hall for someone like Naruto with a sensitive nose.

Naruto inhaled deeply once more, this time concentrating mainly on just that scent, and that's when he found it was coming from Ino's room.

Alarmed that Ino could be critically injured at least enough to give off a small scent of her blood within the atmosphere, Naruto carefully maneuvered him self stealthily toward the closed door. He leaned his back pressed up against the wall, his eyes focused on the door as though readying himself in case if someone was to come out of the room and attack on instinct of seeing him.

'_If Ino really is injured within that room, then I need to know __**who**__ the hell injured her and just __**how many**__ there are. It would be really stupid to just bar__g__e in and hope to god that no one is hiding in a blind spot I can't see and then shanks me one right in the __ribs __or up the ass. That would be a pretty embarrassing injury to have Sakurachan or even Tsunade-no-baachan heal for me; that is if it would be considered a healable wound depending on how deep the wound __is made__.'_

A new important fact came into mind right then and Naruto frowned darkly at this thought.

'Didn't Sai just say that he had gotten pictures from Ino? And from the way that he was coming, there's no doubt that he had just came from her room. But Ino's injured, right? And if she really is and maybe there's no one inside, then that can only mean it was Sai that had attacked her. But why?'

He felt a bit infuriated if it was truly Sai that had injured Ino. Naruto would charge right after the bastard and make the younger male bleed open an artery if it was true of him attacking Ino. Yes, Ino was blackmailing him and stalking him, but even still –she was a comrade of Naruto's village and that was good enough for him to fight for her.

'I won't know the true facts until I get my ass in there and hound down answers, now will I? I guess if the worst comes to worst I can always get Sakurachan here pronto to save me from death. Thank god for medical shinobi and their awesome works!'

"First things first though," he muttered and right away he was already forming seals with his hands quietly.

"Kage Buushin no Jutsu!"

At that moment, three exact copies of Naruto appeared huddling around him by the closed door to Ino's room.

He looked at his copies with such a serious face of a leader; he was indeed their leader.

"Ino's in there and it smells like she's injured, but I'm not sure if there may be other's inside that are the enemy. We need to come up with a quick and as non-careless as possible plan that won't get me severely injured and you guys poof into smoke. Now, anyone up for grabs?"

The Naruto on the far left nearest to the door's knob perked up already at the challenge presented.

"I say that we do a round house," he suggested eagerly. He was obviously talking about one of Naruto's old time trick moves, the Uzumaki Rendan that he had partly mimicked from Lee and Sasuke, Lee being the main creator of the move.

The other one nearest to that Naruto grinned at the idea, "That sounds like a kickass plan!"

The real Naruto immediately smacked the last one that spoke and then landed another backhanded slap on the one that suggested the idea in the first place.

The two Naruto's that were smacked 'ow'ed their surprise of the slight pain and of the attack; they both frowned and pouted across at their maker whom was glowering at them.

"That's the most fucking retarded plan I've heard from any of my own clones! What the hell is wrong with you two? Did I not make you right or something?" growled the original.

"No," the two said in unison to deny that they were incorrectly created while looking defeated as they lowered their gazes shamefully to the ground; they were the kids being scolded by their own mother.

Naruto, the real one, crossed his arms irritably and huffed his breath out. Despite them suggesting a foolish plan like of what he would have suggested a few years ago, Naruto still didn't feel like lecturing himself was something he was willing to use his time up on for the moment. Right now, Ino was in need of help and Naruto wanted to get to the bottom of whatever the hell was going on in that room.

"That idea and any others you two had that's just as foolish as that one –you two can kiss out the damn window right now! I want some real ideas –one's that don't involve us running in necessarily with our asses' to be laid out vulnerable to the enemy! You two got that?" demanded the original, still glaring daggers at his look-alikes.

They both looked up into his angered eyes, blue eyes challenging identical blue eyes.

"Why just only us two?" asked the one nearest to the door, sounding all pissed for being only seen as a child.

The one next to him had the exact same attitude toward their maker. He eyed the other Naruto near to him, the one that was next to the original and had yet to speak.

"What about him?" he growled as he nodded his head toward the Naruto next to the original Naruto.

The original Naruto narrowed his eyes and scoffed at the pitiful complaints from the two clones.

"He's not pissing me off and saying such stupid bullshit right now. Is he?"

The original didn't even wait to hear their replied 'yes's' or give them extra precious seconds for more b-s-ing.

"No –he isn't! Now, where the bloody hell are the grand plans that I know we can come up with here on such a short notice and time limit goddammit?" Naruto leered over next to his other clone that hadn't spoken yet but was just brooding in silence. "And what about you, quiet one? You gonna just stand on your own head and make cobwebs all day? Give me a good fucking plan already!"

The silent Naruto titled his head toward his make's direction and glared hauntingly at him, the really eerie cold look that Gaara was very well known for displaying. The original Naruto glared just as darkly back, angered that one of his own clones –which he frickin' made and brought into this world- would dare to defy against him.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Ino isn't really in peril, but that she just got a simple little cut on accident?" growled the quiet Naruto clone.

The original was about to lash out insults and threats toward his own clone, when suddenly he did consider what his clone had just told him. He gazed at nothing-in particular as he thought more about the idea in his own head and argued with it himself.

'Ino wasn't attacked? Ino only could have gotten a little scratch or a cut from her carelessness? That…'

Naruto groaned and smacked the center of his forehead with the heel of his palm. The two Naruto's from across blinked confusingly at the display, while the other Naruto, the one that was silent for most of the time till just seconds ago, smirked pleasingly.

'Fuck! That's what it is –and I didn't think of it first! My own fucking clone did!'

The original calmed him self down enough to drop his hand back to his side and look up at his three duplicates gazing at him, two looking at him expectantly, and the other looking like he just hit the jackpot with ease.

Naruto pointed a firm finger at his smirking clone, "Don't even think about saying another goddamn word, smartass."

Cursing more silently under his breath he motion toward the doorknob and moved his hands quickly to undo the seal.

"You three are obviously no longer needed then," he said before they poofed and the smoke faded into thin air, "I can certainly handle it all from right here."

Naruto's attitude was back to what it was before he had reached Ino's room; determined and irritated.

He grabbed at the doorknob, 'I hope to god she gets whatever the hell I have to do over with already. Else I won't be able to withstand her damn gleeful giggling and smirks thrown my way through the entire goddamn **show** as she calls it,' and turned the doorknob and pushed open the door to take a peek inside.

The light was mildly dim within the room due to the currents already drawn shut and all lights turned off except for a few candles placed randomly around the room; they're small flame flickering off visible heat above their mesmerizing dancing flames.

Gulping unexpectedly with his throat feel a little too tight for comfort, Naruto ventured with great caution inside the room, barely closing the door behind him in fear that there would be no emergency exit out just in case if things started to get too weird and out of hand for him to control.

"…Um… H-He-Hello?" called out Naruto nervously with his dry voice croaking.

He cursed at himself for sounding so weak and scared, just like how Ino most probably wanted him to be right now.

Clearing his throat roughly and this time pushing back his own nervousness, he tried once more, but without any trace of weakness to be found within his voice.

"Oi, Ino-buta? Show your ugly face already and let's get this over with!" he growled, making sure to vocally give off his impatience.

Suddenly a breeze blew within the room, igniting out all the candles' light with the door right behind Naruto swinging viciously shut, the loud sound of a click sound following suit.

Everything was now pitch black within the area and Naruto was desperately trying to make his eyes adjust quickly to the darkness so that he could see beyond the shadows for any sign of movement.

'Oh shit! The door's locked! The fucking door is locked! I AM TRAPPED IN HERE!!'

"How dare you," rumbled a deep feminine voice somewhere within the dark room.

And suddenly, there was an odd noise of a long rope from Naruto had assumed based by the sound of it being tossed into the air. It came toward him and he had yet to realize that that something, which was thin yet long and thick material, had wrapped itself around his two legs, binding them snuggle together.

"Call me…"

That thick material that was tied around his legs, Naruto had come to figure it was a long whip, pulled with great force and had him instantly loosing his balance and falling backwards.

"Ugly!"

Naruto came crashing down toward the ground but not right before having his forehead whack hard into something solid on his way down.

In that moment his eyelids grew so heavy so quickly that they closed; his hearing, the last to go out was picking up the inner frantic pounding of his heart beating to the last beat till he finally slumped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A.N. Side-notes: Like I said, this chapter would come out much sooner than later for I had already finished it months ago (just wanted to brief over it again and fix it up if necessary). I know that you are all wondering when Sasuke is going to come into the picture. Don't worry, he'll show up in due time. 

So in the meantime, I've got a little bit of a lime/lemon made for you guess coming up in the next chapter (a little something for you pervies to drool over). I'm not giving you any hints of what its about, you'll just have to wait and see. The 10th chapter is not finished, though give me some brainstorming time and I'll get it accomplish –no sweat. In fact, I think I'm going to work on it starting the day after Christmas. This way I can have my best friend help me make the lime/lemon extra juicy and have more downtime away from office work since I'll be at the farm then.

I am so grateful toward all that have reviewed _**Bad Day**_. All of your comments really keep me on the ball with this story. Thank you so much!

Aishiteru Koinu

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**kit onigiri**: You're so animated and bubbly within every given comment. I just love it! Makes me smile with amusement everytime!

**x-EliteAssassin-x**: Sorry that you didn't like the Sai bashing I had done last chapter. I guess I used up all the hate I had for Sai when he first came into the manga, plus I had an irked feelings at first that Sai was going to get in between Naruto and Sasuke's bond. I've been a Sasunaru fan ever since I think it was the 20th episode that came out in Japan, so basically for a VERY long time, but now that Sai has been exposed more in the manga and has become friends with Naruto and Sakura, I'm starting to take fond interest in him. In other words, I guess I just wrote this when I was pissed with Sai just to vent all the hate I had for him and get it off my shoulders. When I began writing this, I was doing it entirely out of my own amusment and also to get any unwanted stress out of me. I hope this chapter you liked a lot better and you don't need to worry, there won't be anymore Sai bashing from what I'm aware of (it was only just for chapter 8).

**Maykitty**: As I said in my side-notes for this chapter, Sasuke will come into the story soon. I'm just working him in at a slow pace to avoid sudden confusion and sense of rushing the story.

**KawaiiKoneko89**: I am a total ero-ero yaoi fangirl as well, so I know exactly how you feel (god you should see all the Sasunaru yaoi doujinshi I've got stacked in my closet! So many –it could make any die-hard yaoi fan get a nosebleed!)! Even though I'm writing this and know what's to happen, I too I'm all excited for Naruto and Sasuke to hook up in this story.


	10. Realistic Fantasy

Title: Bad Day

Authoress: Aishiteru Koinu

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything characters within the anime of Naruto –nor the manga. Only Kishimoto Masashi, the creator of Naruto owns him, the characters, and everything belonging to Naruto.

Pairings: SasuNaru; sort of InoNaru, but it's only one-sided (meaning Ino's got the hots for Naruto, but Naruto only thinks she's crazy).

Rating: M (because of language and future smut for sure throughout additional chapters).

WARNINGS: There is a little bit of what I'd call lime for it's still somewhat tamed to the point of not stripping of clothes but rather rubbing.

Summary: A new 'replacement' and a new captain to lead Team Kakashi or whatever was left of it. Not to mention his two stalkers now sleeping under the same roof as him just a few rooms away from his own room. No protection, no where to hide… it could only get worse for Uzumaki Naruto, now couldn't it?

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

While I was goofing around and writing up on the future chapters to Bad Day I thought of writing lyrics for this story of mind. Sometimes the words just come to me in an arithmetic flow and yet sometimes I just draw a blank and don't know what to do. I thought up these words as I was listing to Little By Little's song called Snychro.

o o o o o o o o

She says that "everything will soon be alright"

But that's not true yet I won't admit it to her outright

At least not tonight…

Come on! Stop pushing me left and then right

I don't like where I'm going, who's touching me, so I'll rise up a fight

Oh midsummer nights!

o o o o o o o o

I can still hear his soul whisper my name

Even through these unbearable hellish times

I'll somehow find a way through…

o o o o o o o o

If today is a bad day

Then I think I'll just have to stay

Right here in my room with the door tightly locked

And the windows sealed, currants closed

Pressed against these moving walls

Cause when the clouds turn dark ashen grey

You can guarantee it will be on that particular day

A bad day, a bad day, yes today so make way

It's gonna be a bad day

* * *

It was cold… The sound of water dripping into a puddle of more water echoed within the walls of his head… but he knew what this place was… where it was…It was the other place he'd venture in his head when he'd loose consciousness or even go to when he was in dire need of more chakra and also, in dire need of someone to talk to when no one would care or listen to his frail voice. 

He could hear deep loud breathing that for sure couldn't have been coming from him self or any human; it made a sort of rumbling purr like that of a giant sleeping cat's.

Once Naruto opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised to see the sealed gates in front of him that held Kyuubi within. The seal on the gate was starting to look wary and old, but it was still very strong to keep one of the legendary Bijuu's locked behind bars of a huge prison cell.

Looking deep within the darkness beyond the bars of the gate, Naruto saw movement and then the closed eyelids of the demon within slowly slid opened so that two huge red eyes were now gleaming down at him.

_"Kyuubi,"_ Naruto murmured, recognizing the demon immidiatly as though it was only natural to see a huge fox demon within your own head on a day to day basis.

Kyuubi's red eyes narrowed coolly at the mortal boy now standing before his very own cage, gazing up at him in awe.

_**"****What do you ****want**** brat that****'****s more important than my nap? Huh?****"**_ growled the demon angrily.

Naruto would have trembled in fear from that angered tone and those fierce eyes hovering above him if this situation had occurred back when he was a Genin in the old Team Kakashi; a rookie too when he hardly knew much of Kyuubi and had just found out about the demon. However, Naruto's been so accustomed to those eyes and Kyuubi's tone of voice, that he no longer feared the demon upon just a nasty insult thrown by the ancient beast.

_"To be honest, I'm not sure why I'm even here in the first place."_

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, looking now curious even though he was irritated just seconds ago. Naruto also had seemed to fascinate and surprise the fox; the blonde was defiantly not like any other human mortal Kyuubi has come across before and Kyuubi liked that uniqueness within the boy.

_**"****Oh?** **All-grown-up Uzumaki Naruto doesn't know what he wants for a change? Of course there is a reason why you're here, kit. Think for godsakes, else you'll put me more ****in**** a fowl mood than I was moments ago!"**_

Naruto held out his hands and grabbed pleadingly at the air, trying to reason with his demon with a frown meshing his eyebrows nearly together into a union-brow.

_"No, seriously! I have no clue why the hell I'm here! Last I remember, I was lassoed and thrown into something that made my whole vision go black! I think I was knocked out? "_

Kyuubi's lips curled up, **_"And there you have it."_**

Naruto leered with annoyance and bared his teeth down. Kyuubi was not being helpful, but the demon was never really one to be entirely on Naruto's side or give the blonde a break with the poking and prodding of mockery.

_"Don't tease me, you damn fox! I've been through enough hell starting this morning to last me a month's worth of killer migraines!"_ sneered the blonde male nastily.

Kyuubi's smirk slowly dropped and only seriousness was replaced as he took his vessel's complaints into consideration.

**_"What would you want me to do? I'm only limited to helping you through so much until I am freed from this prison! Exactly what can I do to help you, kit?"_**

Kyuubi lowered his eyelids coyly, but his attitude seemed more snarky and spiteful.

**_"Would you like me to shape myself into your wet-dream Sasuke? I can really do that, you know? And then maybe, even though I'd be impersonating someone else, you and I would bond better? Na? How does that sound? After all, I'm supposed to be paying you rent for staying inside your body, am I not? Didn't you tell me that before?"_**

Naruto blinked at the familiar saying; he did remember saying that to Kyuubi a long time ago. During a time of dire need for more chakra, he had demanded that Kyuubi give Naruto the demon's chakra as 'rent payment.'

But Naruto was only half serious with that; it's not like Kyuubi has much of a choice even if he really didn't want to be cooped up within Naruto's body and having to give the boy his demonic chakra else if Naruto dies, then Kyuubi's soul would die with the blonde-haired mortal boy.

The smirk appeared once again onto Kyuubi's wide lips to where his smirk was but of all teeth.

**_"Sa? What will it be, Naruto?"_**

Naruto wasn't stupid enough to fall for Kyuubi's tricks, but there was a desire –a calling within him then that was demanding he at least allow Kyuubi to change into Sasuke since Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke in nearly over 3 years.

As if Kyuubi read Naruto's own thoughts and inner desires, Kyuubi's chakra swarmed around his entire body and then his form began shrinking. Naruto's eyes were fixated onto Kyuubi as the demon's charka swallowed him whole and the intense light of the transformation blinded the blonde male from seeing entire the change.

It was only when the blinding light of the chakra lowered that Naruto opened his eyes and froze at what he was now seeing.

There behind the gate was no longer Kyuubi from what it looked like in appearance, but Uchiha Sasuke himself… in only a pair of black silk boxers and that coy trait smirk of the raven-haired youth's on his soft looking lips. His black coal eyes ceased Naruto's wide blue ones, but it wasn't really necessary for Naruto was already captured in awed trance by the other male's gaze.

_"Na, usuratonkachi?"_ purred Sasuke in his deep silky voice, _"Do you like what you see?"_

_"Sa… Sasuke…"_ Naruto was nearly speechless other than uttering Sasuke's name into the empty void of the cold wide room within Naruto's head.

Sasuke grunted amusingly at Naruto's response; the blond boy was utterly mindless you could almost say because Naruto was sure acting like it.

The taller male held out his hand toward Naruto through the bars of the gate, beckoning for the blonde to respond to his offered gesture.

_"Come here, Naruto. Take my hand,"_ instructed Sasuke softly, the tones vibrating against Naruto's sensitive hearing.

That voice alone did wonders to Naruto's body; for some reason it kind of felt like that time when Naruto was about to attack Sai back in the hallway this morning. He shivered this time and closed his eyes to take all of it in; his body was feeling hot, the room no longer felt cold to him, but humid and stuffy and the heat was traveling further down till it caressed his thighs and began awakening his soft member behind the confines of his black sweat pants.

Sasuke's offered hand held openly out flexed from a sporadic twitch; he seemingly was impatient to feel the contact of Naruto's skin against his own. _"Oi, dobe? Get your ass over here already!"_

Naruto's eyes barely opened, but they were wide enough to see Sasuke staring hungrily over at him. That's right, there was that big gate blocking Sasuke from meeting Naruto. It was Naruto that had to be the initiator and he knew what he'd be initiating once he would come into contact with Sasuke.

But it was that knowledge, that one desire, regardless if it was just greedy blind lust that was clouding Naruto's judgment. He really wanted this. He had been yearning for this –to touch Sasuke and to be touched by Sasuke. To be embraced and at least be accepted by the raven-haired male enough to see that Naruto's body is worthy enough to touch Sasuke and to have Naruto's body be pressed against Sasuke's.

Finally agreeing with himself that he really needed this, even though this may only be another one of Kyuubi's tricks, Naruto walked toward Sasuke.

Once Naruto's hand slid smoothly into Sasuke's and Sasuke grinned wickedly, while Kyuubi was chuckling evilly within, he closed his fingers over Naruto's hand. Within that instant, a gush of wind blew hard through Naruto and in the moment that the wind was gone he realized then that there was no longer a big metal gate separating him from Sasuke.

He was right in front of Sasuke, still holding the other male's paler hand, and it startled Naruto as to what the hell had just happened. Kyuubi hadn't broken the seal, had he? How was he in front of him then without that gate with the seal to bared Kyuubi away from Naruto? Where the hell was Naruto anyways?

Naruto glanced hurriedly behind him and that's when his questions were answered. The gate was standing just behind Naruto now.

Light chuckling caught his attention back to the appearance of Sasuke in front of him before he could ponder on any other thoughts that were fluttering warningly over his head.

_"This is the only way I'd be able to fully touch your entire body. Are you scared now that there is nothing to keep me from you for this moment, Naruto?"_

No matter the sudden new situation and the panic that washed over Naruto's features, that voice of Sasuke's drew Naruto out of his dilemma and worry. That voice made him relaxed the moment it spoke once more; it sounded so reassuring and gentle.

Sasuke moved in close to Naruto, he used their linked hand to tug the shorter male toward him till their chests were pressed up and touching. Naruto almost choked on his breath once he inhaled Sasuke's enticing and masculine scent; it didn't help that Sasuke's next daring move was to lean his face down to breathe hotly onto the skin of Naruto's exposed neck before sinking his teeth into that delicate flesh.

Naruto cried out at the dominating move, it didn't hurt at all, only increased the heat throughout his body and make his growing erection become entirely hard.

Sasuke released the skin between his teeth and licked the red teeth marked area tenderly. The hot and wet contact of Sasuke's tongue gliding over the sting of the bite felt heavenly to Naruto. He had never been physically touched like this, so for this to happen to him, it was like, it's like-

_'It's like I'm a virgin to such physical touch like this. I technically I am a virgin to be blun-'_

Naruto bit down onto his lip and released a wanton moan. Sasuke had nudged his knee in between Naruto's legs and purposely slip his thigh up to press into Naruto's stiff cock. The raven-haired male's lips sought out that same area he was biting to suck harshly onto the skin, then like before, he released the flesh and licked apologetically over it.

Sasuke distracted Naruto by kissing all over the blonde's neck and leaving blemishes to mark where he had attended and claimed.

His eyes glanced up at Naruto and saw the blonde's eyes to be tightly closed, his mouth lax and parted as gasps of surprise and moans of pleasure erupted from out of those lips. Kyuubi disguised as Sasuke grinned; this whole reaction of Naruto's was exactly what he was hoping for but most of all had expected.

Kyuubi-Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hip with his right free hand and by using that leverage and control over the youth's body's movement, he pulled Naruto's other arm already captured in the raven-haired male's hand and carefully directed Naruto to walk backwards.

Sasuke's ministrations were a bad distraction enough that Naruto was barely aware of Kyuubi-Sasuke forcing him to walk backwards with Kyuubi-Sasuke moving him from in front. With a small push, Sasuke released Naruto's hand and removed him self from having any contact with the boy. Naruto wondered faintly why, but he was more alarmed when he felt himself falling backwards briefly into thin air and there was nothing nor no one he thought that would catch his fall… until he landed softly onto something big and comfortable from behind that his back and entire body was now lying flat on.

Naruto gazed with still a shocked expression on his face toward Sasuke, looking for answers before having to investigate for himself.

_"Did you honestly think that I would intentionally hurt you, Naruto?"_ asked Sasuke. Naruto didn't respond because he wasn't sure what to really say or what his answer was. He sort of thought that maybe Sasuke would be twisted enough as to hurt him, I mean this was still Kyuubi and all so Naruto knew better of how sadistic and cruel the fox can become. Sasuke was capable of bringing pain and Kyuubi was also capable of bring even more pain; Naruto was very well aware of that factor for Naruto himself was capable of doing just the exact same in self-defense.

_"Tsk, tsk. What shame. I'm disappointed that you would think of me so poorly and that I was that crude, especially after what I was doing to you just moments ago."_

Naruto hesitantly shifted his body around and only got to prop up his elbows from behind before Sasuke was suddenly lying practically on top of his own body in between his legs, the sound of the bed creaking from their weight underneath them.

Sasuke pressed his hands on either side of Naruto's sides to hold him self up as he only allowed there to be enough distance for their lips to barely brush, but not press.

_"Do you want to continue? Dobe?" _Sasuke smirked widely when Naruto flared up at him for taunting Naruto with that pet nickname. Now Kyuubi fully knew why the Uchiha boy had always, when given the chance, had called Naruto this nickname and the other one as well; it brought the power forth from Naruto to unleash upon the one that was taunting the blonde –in this case, Sasuke which happened to be Kyuubi in disguise.

Naruto's anger melted away once Sasuke pressed a knee in between Naruto's thighs just like before and agonizingly kneaded the blonde's groin.

Sasuke chuckled amusingly as Naruto tried to hide the pleasure that had immidiatly washed over his flushed face as well as struggling to hold down a loud needy groan. _"It looks like you want it that badly. You're practically rock hard right here,"_ and Sasuke pressed his knee in deeper, massing this knee onto Naruto's crotch. Naruto arched up into Sasuke's knee and mewled, tossing his head back to feel the effect of the friction the raven-hair's knee was bringing to Naruto's throbbing dick.

_"Sa-Sasuke!"_ he gasped.

_**'It's funny how easy humans are to fall weak in the knees at just a simple touch and taste of pleasure overriding their senses. I could easily take advantage of the situation and break the boy now if I so wished right here and right now… but why don't I? I, one of the great legendary Bij****u****u, Kyuubi, the one whom does not take sides with anyone nor spares mercy on the weak and defenseless before, can't even come to destroy a sixteen-year-old human boy that is powerless against me? IS he really powerless against me? Have I grown ****so soft and ****weak within this prison over these passing years**** on the brat****?'**_

Kyuubi-Sasuke gazed down into the contorted face of Naruto's who had his eyes tightly closed and had yet to realize he was being examined by the demon in disguise as Naruto's desired person above.

**_'Do I really not want to hurt this human being?'_**

Then those bright blue eyes finally opened and looked straight into Kyuubi's face masked as Sasuke's, that Kyuubi could have sworn Naruto was looking right through to him and beyond the illusion Kyuubi was putting up just for Naruto. The blonde's eyes seemed to look bluer and clearer than they've ever been or that Kyuubi's ever seen.

_"Sasuke,"_ Naruto breathed, and Kyuubi wondered if the boy really meant to say his own name instead though Naruto wouldn't for one main reason and that reason Kyuubi knew all too well. If Naruto said Kyuubi's name and once he does, then that means the game's over and Naruto no longer wants Kyuubi to keep up with this false imitation of the blonde's true love within his frail human life.

This is just a game, nothing more. What would be spoken and done within now until the time Naruto calls it quits, means nothing to either one but a sense of understanding each other on a better level.

_**'No… I don't want to hurt ****this boy**** anymore. I don't feel like I have the need to and when there's no need to then it's pointless and**** a ****waste**** of unneeded effort and time****. Yet it's a shame that some**** being**** as strong and feared upon as my self ha****s**** been diminished to protecting a ****mere ****human ****mortal**_**_; the species lower than demons.'_ **

Kyuubi-Sasuke smirked down at Naruto's cute rosy face just staring sexily up at him, eagerly anticipating the raven-haired male's next move. Sasuke ran his hands on both sides of the blonde's waist till he reached Naruto's hips.

_'So horny, so frustrated, so pissed and vile toward your friends. What are we to do with you, hm?'_ Kyuubi-Sasuke gripped onto Naruto's hips in the motion of I-caught-you, _'Maybe a good beating will cool you down? Or…'_ The hands relaxed to the point of releasing Naruto's hips and continued to run downward till he gripped onto powerful thighs instead. _'Would a good rut set you straight in the head, not that I haven't enjoyed seeing his malicious and pissed-off side of you lately?'_

Naruto's eyes held Kyuubi-Sasuke's gaze for a moment, portraying no other emotions other than want, need, and lust humming through his bothered body. Suddenly, Naruto glared and the impression that he was going to beg for Sasuke's touch disappeared from out of sight.

Tiling his vision stubbornly to the side to avoid giving the impersonator his undivided attention, Naruto's once hard erection was already flagging down as well as his lust dulling dramatically.

_'Kyuubi,'_ growled Naruto, _'Get off of me and revert back.'_

The Uchiha's eyes were laughing amusingly down at Naruto now seemingly upset with Kyuubi, most possibly by Kyuubi's choice of previous words toward the blonde. _'What set you off now, kit?' _Mused Kyuubi, still using Sasuke's voice and keeping Kyuubi's appearance as the Uchiha's.

Kyuubi-Sasuke moved close to Naruto's face so that he was breathing hotly against Naruto's presented cheek. **'**_**Was I too vague with my words when using your precious Sasuke****'****s voice? Were you ****afraid**** that I****'****d actually fuck you against your own will? It was that last part that changed your ****mind**** wasn****'****t it?****'**_ purred Kyuubi against Naruto's skin, giving a chastise lick to the younger male's cheek.

Naruto squinted his eyes shut at the soft and fleeting contact of a wet tongue that Naruto knew was Kyuubi's entirely no matter if Kyuubi was still using the disguise of Sasuke's body yet no longer the raven-haired male's voice. Only until Kyuubi leaned a little back did Naruto turned his head toward Kyuubi once again and eyed the demon hovering above. Anger flashed through Naruto once he saw Sasuke's appearance still gazing back down at him; Kyuubi hadn't yet obeyed Naruto's orders.

_'Do I have to fucking repeat myself? I said, get the fuck off of me and revert back, goddammit! Do it now!'_

Sasuke's face soured into a nasty sneer down at the blonde-haired boy. _**'****Have your way, noisy brat. At least keep in mind that I was only doing all of this for your sake alone. Being grateful toward me for a change would be nice.****'**_

_'I'm only grateful toward you when you're not pissing me off,'_ Naruto muttered, his bite in his words oddly gentle.

Kyuubi-Sasuke's lips curled softly up into a smirk, _**'****I suppose that would only be ****natural.**_**_'_ **And he shifted his legs so that he was now getting up off the bed and walking slowly backwards, his eyes staying fixated onto Naruto's.

Naruto watched what Kyuubi was going to do yet was keeping his guard up in case if the fox demon decided to do something that would piss Naruto off even more than he was or had been with Kyuubi just moments ago.

_**'****As I revert back to my own ****original**** form, kit, I will ****knock**** your ass back into the realm of reality ****whether**** you****'****ll get more ****upset**** with me for doing so or not. You can****'****t always believe running and ****hiding**** from your issues and ****dilemmas**** is going to just make them ****disappear**** either. Stand up for yourself. Quit acting like a weak and ****helpless****whelp**** when you know better. If you come to me with ****another shrilling whine of utter bullshit, most importantly while I****'****m sleeping, then I WILL eat you alive!****'**_

As it happened before when Kyuubi changed into Sasuke's figure, that blinding light of heated red chakra swallowed Sasuke's body whole. Within the chakra ball, Sasuke's body began to mold and mutate into a red furred figure with clawed paws and tails sprouting one at a time. The ball of chakra surrounding the demon expanded outward to accommodate the growing size of Kyuubi's full height, width, and weight.

Naruto strained his eyes to shut neared closing them, but keeping them opened just a peek although the brightness as well as the strong current of violent wind blowing against his body and face made seeing and breathing regularly difficult. This time he could see the Kyuubi's shape shifting unlike before and once the Bijuu's true form was complete, Naruto heard a deep feral growl rumble from the demon and echo against the spacious walls.

His fears from before of Kyuubi attacking or doing harm to him set alarms off in his head, screaming at Naruto to get the hell out of the demon's reach right away.

Naruto eased back cautiously while still lying propped up on the bed, his hands fisting tightly into the sheets, feeling very overwhelmed, suffocated, and cornered at this moment.

With the chakra's intense light reduced to the point of the chakra absorbing itself back into Kyuubi's body, the demon's big glowing red eyes leered haunting down at the blonde male mortal sprawled out on the mattress.

Naruto's spine tensed up as he braced himself for the worst to come. _'Kyuubi,'_ he warned in a broken chocked voice.

The blonde could have sworn he saw the Bijuu's lips curl up, though he didn't have much time nor a second chance to recap what he saw for because Kyuubi crouched his body and head lowly to the ground into an attack stance as if the demon planned to pounce onto the small sized human. Kyuubi took deep within his chest a long breath and then swiftly released that pent up held air into a loud waling roar directed straight for Naruto.

High winds gusting came at full force toward the blonde, hitting him with such strength that his body got caught up in the wind's draft along with the mattress of the bed and both he and the mattress ricocheted toward the long wide bars of the sealed gate.

His vision was tumbling along with his body soaring in the air together with the strong winds current that he had no clue of where his body was headed, but prayed he wouldn't be crushed into some solid and painful sharp object that would result to his death. Is it possible to die within your own head? Would his soul die? Does that mean he'd be thrown into a comma forever –never to come back to reality of the now? What about his friends? His village? His goals? His unfulfilled passions? His dreams?

Sasuke…

Naruto's body flew through the gap between the bars of the gate, unfortunately for the mattress it was caught by the bars and did not follow Naruto's speedily blind journey.

His body finally began to cease tumbling within midair and straightened out yet he still hadn't felt a solid surface and was bombarding at full speed ahead; the winds carrying him from behind had finally dissipated.

Looking in front of him through the void of utter darkness surrounding him, Kyuubi and the sealed gate far gone out of the view behind him, Naruto saw a crack of light enfolding just ahead.

Raising his arms to shield his eyes against the brightness of the white light and what else might hit him square in the face, he readied himself for entering into reality at any moment.

His eyes shot open within his awake to the reality, his body no longer moving in midair as he was just a second ago inside his inner world. Naruto gasped greedily for air, feeling like someone had suddenly punched him into the gut at full force that the wind must have been knocked clear of out his burning lungs. The throb there in the middle of his torso grew instead of dulled, and he wondered then if he really was hit in the stomach moments ago.

Moaning in agonizing pain, he rolled over onto his side, realizing his back was lying flat down onto some sort of soft cushioned material, most probably a bed but different than the one he had laid on when he was with Kyuubi.

Naruto stiffened once it occurred to him that his body wasn't able to turn over onto his stomach. In fact, there were heavy weights on his wrists and ankles and he quite clearly remembered that there WEREN'T such weights on his ankles and wrists during any events that happened of today. So WHY were there weights on his wrists and ankles if he didn't have weights on before??

Then his recent memories before he had that long _pleasant _talk with Kyuubi arose to Naruto's attention, filling the blonde in on what has probably been taking place since his absence from his consciousness to the reality.

Naruto awoke naked this morning covered in whip cream along with lipstick decorated all over his thighs due to another one of Ino's perverted kinks. From what was concluded by the note she left him, Ino took pictures of Naruto in the state he woke up to (except not aroused as he was when she took the pictures due to another night of heated wet dreams that have been plaguing the blonde for months). The pictures are still in Ino's possessive hands and she's threatening to blackmail Naruto with them if the blonde-haired male doesn't comply to do a little BDSM show all for Ino's enjoyment (at least that's the kind of show Naruto suspects Ino has in mind). All of this concludes as to why Naruto went up to Ino's room, bumping unfortunately into Sai along the way (and that didn't turn out too well though no limbs were injured from either two males) yet finally arriving at the blonde-haired kunoichi's room.

He remembered entering into the room without further inspection for he thought Ino was injured since he smelled blood. The lighting in the room was dim and it was eerily quiet, both facts very odd and should have been clear enough of a warning to Naruto, yet he assumed he could handle any tight situation that may arise. He was gravely mistaken and when the room's entrance door abrupt slammed shut, the sound of it locking promptly afterward, he knew that he was no longer in serious trouble. He was fucked. Big time. In the worst place possible and cornered by the worst person to possibly be stuck with in Naruto's unfortunate case.

And now that his memory was fresh and vivid of what had happened and what predicament he was now in, he maimed to get himself the hell out of it in one peace without getting fondled or raped in the meantime.

The lightly was still as dim as before, although Naruto swore there were less candles lit around in the room. However the beauty of being a container of a Bijuu was that some of Kyuubi's physical qualities adapted to Naruto's right on the night of their merge. For a normal human, the dull light in the room would be too dark to see anything, yet Naruto wasn't a normal human. He was a Jinchuuriki and held Kyuubi's soul imprisoned within his own young body and so unlike a normal human Naruto had night vision, although it's weak but good enough for him to see things at a five foot circumference range around him.

He glanced upward above his head at his hands to see a leather belt cinching his wrist snugged tightly together and fastened to the headboard of the bed's frame –yes, this was indeed a bed he was laying on. So that concludes as to what the weights on his wrists were and why he couldn't move his upper body around too well.

Dropping his gaze downward toward his feet, his sandals were gone and replaced on his ankles were cold chained shackles rubbing against his bare skin with ever shift he mad to his feet. Again, he had resistance from moving his foot more than an inch off of the mattress which was a bitch considering that right now Naruto's skin underneath the ironed cuffs were feeling itchy.

Whispers of clothing moved somewhere in the area that Naruto's eyes had yet to become that acute to the darkness, his vision darted nervously in front of him as he followed the sounds. His tormentor was on the prowl and could smell the fear oozing out of her tied down victim's pores. Every high pitched breath gasping in through his lips and hastily back out the same way. It was torture for Naruto.

A feminine wicked chuckled cooed through the silence, reacting to Naruto's body stiffening and holding his breath in, just waiting for her _grand_ entrance to arrive. He was surprised to say the least that instead of flames igniting around her frame dramatically, Ino's taste chose a simple spot light to cascade down onto a solemn and empty spot just mere few feet from where Naruto lie on the bed.

His observant blue eyes watched onto that spot, his breath still tightly held down from escaping his body else that be the last breath of air he'll get from this point on. Sweat rolled down the side of his temple, his puffed cheeks hot and feeling tightly stretched beyond their limits as though he'd explode if he didn't release the air turning toxic within his body soon.

Finally a figure creped into the pooling light and Naruto's eyelids widened for not only was Ino grinning at him like a happy treasure cat about to play cat and mouse, but there in the grip of her two hands laid a tool Naruto never wished to see within the gasp of a heinous woman such like Ino.

The air deflated out of him, shock drowning out his complete previous focus in keeping himself calm and looking impassive.

Ino's bared teeth flashed, her hands twisting the leathered tool, forcing the material to loudly rub against it self.

Releasing her grip from one hand onto the long thin object, Ino swat the tip of the leather stick against her opened palm. Lowering her eyelids heavily toward Naruto, you could tell just by a glance that she was relishing her sense of control over the restrained male all too much. She hadn't even started to advance on Naruto of yet either. Her mind was an odd one for sure, one Naruto and no one for that matter ever wished to stumble into.

"Let the festivities begin," announced Ino gleefully as she gave another swatting tap to her palm from the long leather whip.

TBC!

* * *

A.N. Side-notes: 

Dammit! I rushed near the end! I'm sorry if it sounded kind of odd (my writing style and all), but I was really wanting to get this chapter done and out of the way since I feared I wouldn't have much free time for weeks to come due to college quarter starting again and also going back to work after vacation (and family gatherings as well). Let me know how you all like this chapter. If you hated it, no hard feelings. If you liked it, I appreciate your kindness immensely especially at this point of stress wanting to take over my mind and body. I'm just going to cope with my stress by writing lemons and such, maybe that'll get my head to clear up as well (and help add future smut to this story though I already have a SasuNaru lemony scene currently underway for the next future chapters to come). I'm making this note of mine short because I've got my Japanese journal to get finished as well as taking care of folding the laundry before I can get some decent shut-eye. Thank you for being patient with me and my slow updating quirks!

Aishiteru Koinu

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**kit onigiri**: No problem. I always like giving my personal thanks toward those that take time to review my stories and actually give me feed back. It's not a challenge of how many reviews someone can get in my case. I only like to hear from someone other than me and friends of mine that have gotten to read some of my writing if I'm keeping the story reasonably good and still interesting.

**x-EliteAssassin-x**: Yeah, it would make entirely sense if she was on her period now wouldn't it? Yet she's not and I will mention that 'blood' scent for in chapter 11. I'm hopping as I mentioned before in my note before posting this chapter that I can get this whole scene finished off within two more chapters and then switch off onto a different scenario where Sasuke will finally enter into the story. And I gotta say, I'm really liking this particular Sasuke unlike how I usually write him (though I do try not to sync too out of his own character). He's both aggressive, impatient at times, and yet a mother hen all in one. You'll see what I mean as the story progresses.

**bunnykitsune**: You think Naruto will be the only one on Naruto's hate list?! Just wait till Sakura hears what Ino did to Naruto! Naruto will get his share for yelling at Ino and eventually I'm sure Sakura won't let the blonde-haired kunoichi leave the Inn unscaved.

**Maykitty**: Ino and Shikamaru making out? LOL! That would be pretty unexpected and I suppose awkward due to the intimacy Naruto would have stumbled upon. Although, from how Shikamaru acts toward Ino in _Bad Day, _I'd say that he is far from thinking he and Ino should become an item. 

**KawaiiKoneko89**: Nah, I'm sure Ino doesn't intend to hurt Naruto. But rile and possibly arouse him unwillingly… hmm… she could.


	11. The wrath of the Warden

Title: Bad Day

Authoress: Aishiteru Koinu

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything characters within the anime of Naruto –nor the manga. Only Kishimoto Masashi, the creator of Naruto owns him, the characters, and everything belonging to Naruto.

Pairings: SasuNaru; sort of InoNaru, but it's only one-sided (meaning Ino's got the hots for Naruto, but Naruto only thinks she's crazy).

Rating: M (because of language and future smut for sure throughout additional chapters).

WARNINGS: Very minor Ino bashing but it's hardly any (in my own opinion)

Summary: A new 'replacement' and a new captain to lead Team Kakashi or whatever was left of it. Not to mention his two stalkers now sleeping under the same roof as him just a few rooms away from his own room. No protection, no where to hide… it could only get worse for Uzumaki Naruto, now couldn't it?

Chapter Title: The wrath of the Warden

'…' thoughts (usually in italics)

"…" talking

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was trapped, caught, and tied down to the bed of his most feared sexual predator, Yamanaka Ino. Worst of all given situations, Ino had a whip in her hands and from the look in her eyes, Naruto had no doubt she was going to be using that whip on his own body in a matter of minutes. Now that it all came down to was when Ino intended to have her way with Naruto.

"My, I'm surprised that you came here so soon and so _willingly_, Naruchan," purred Ino with such a coy smile and flirtatious eyes fixated onto her tied up victim.

Naruto managed to find the strength in him to snort and roll his eyes at her while the muscles in his body were scarcely trembling. "Look, I came here faster than I intended too only because I assume you were hurt –and _that_ is the _only_ reason!"

Her deviant expression ebbed slowly into a confused frown, leather whip still held absently within the grasp of her two hands. "How did you assume I was hurt?"

A sense of dread crept its way through Naruto's heart and replaced a tightening sensation in his chest. "You… You _are_ injured… aren't you?"

Still the frown worrying its way into Ino's unhappy positioned eyebrows did not lesson but only grew. "Injured?" Then her eyebrows rose into surprise and thoughtfulness, "Ohhh! You mean that little cut I got just an hour ago from shaving?"

Now Naruto's bright blue eye's pupils were wide, his expression looking disturbed, "Shaving? Shaving what?!" He tightly closed his eyes for a moment, _'Don't ask! Don't ask! You never ask!'_

Ino's lips curled up. Oh how she would have enjoyed picking and pulling at Naruto's head just a little more and then some. It thrilled her to know she had the power in this position to rein over one of Konoha's powerful shinobi of the young generation –her generation. Naruto was expecting the most sexual reply from his terrorists, but to his surprise got the opposite result instead.

"My legs, silly. I'm in every way a woman that loves to keep her feminine looks at their best and keeping my legs soft and smooth of any natural hair is a must. Do you shave at all, Naruto? I mean," she lowers her eyes at the level of Naruto's clothed crotch, "down there?"

The blonde haired male's tanned cheeks flamed red due to his outrage and embarrassment over Ino's personal question as well as indecent staring so shamelessly at his crotch. "You would know all about that now wouldn't you –you goddamn night-prowling underwear thief that molests all naked flesh in sight! AND QUIT LOOKING AT MY DICK!!"

Ino's pale blue eyes drew back up onto Naruto's glaring darker ones, yet even she could tell he was scared shitless. "Hmm. I plan to keep that pair for souvenir purposes of my own if you're wondering what I've done with your underwear that went missing last night. I would offer to buy you an extra pair, although they may not be the exact same type of underwear you prefer to wea-"

"No thank you!" quickly retorted Naruto, already having a vague idea what type of underwear Ino was referring to. The ones that hardly give you any coverage near the ass and don't leave the mind to image what's behind the fabric in the front manly vicinity appear to be bulging. Not that he hasn't worn tight clothing before in that area. Hell, he jumped at the chance in his Genin years for that green get-up suit both Lee and Gai wear 24/7, which made Naruto wonder just how bad were the side affects of wearing such tight material around sensitive skin. Naruto lost his interest in wearing the suit as soon as Ino got wind of him having such exposing wear and planned to give Naruto a 'visit' for old time sakes before he'd leave with Jiraiya to search for Tsunade.

You never make yourself and easy victim and **that** is just what Naruto was going to try his damn well best to avoid. Considering that he had already got himself caught and tied up now, the best chance he had was to talk his way of out being a victim. His first approach: aggression. Who honestly likes dealing with an aggressive and pissed of person anyways? Well, sadly Ino was one of few that delighted 'hard-to-get' people. Naruto's percentage chance of persuading Ino was maybe… 7 -if he was **that** lucky... Yeah, he'd rather take the bully head on and see what percent chance lies for him there.

"Ino," Naruto growled dangerously as possible while still half terrified that he was restrained and laid out vulnerable to one of his most sick-minded stalkers. "So what the hell are you going to do to me?"

He really didn't **want** to know… but supposing that he did learn of her intensions, he would at least then be able to prepare himself for the worst to come. As in he'd know when the best moment for him to black out would be, though Kyuubi just mighty throw Naruto back awake, so maybe blacking out would be in vein.

Of course Naruto wanted to black out now and hide somewhere in the deep dark shades of his unconscious mind just so that he didn't have to feel so scared while Ino would do her torture thing on him. I mean… would you want to be conscious in a situation like this?? Hell no! Of course you wouldn't!

Ino's hungry blue eye's pupils contracted as her grin rose. She moved the long leather whip in her hand to lightly drag across Naruto's flexing and bare abdomen. Naruto could swear by the way her eyes were fixated on the spot the whip was touching him that Ino was starting to drool. A perverted stalker drooling and ogling over your bare flesh is never a good sign.

"Well," she drawled out languidly that her voice purred, "First what I'll do is introduce you to bondage; the magical lovely toys gifted by the gods. Mind you, Naruchan," and her eyes moved to his coyly, "I'm half doing this in mind of Sasukekun –but of course mostly just out for my own enjoyment."

Naruto's eyelids slowly widened so as to make him self-look shocked and utterly confused. "Why? I mean – why for Sasuke? Why do you even think I like Sasu-"

The whip dropped back down onto the ground abruptly at Ino's side with her hand still holding the thick handle. The loud sound from the heavy whip dropping to the floor startled Naruto, giving a quiet 'eep', and then dulled into immediate silence.

Ino leaned her body closer to him, "Because your body and the expression on your face tells me **everything** that you are trying poorly to hide. At first when I figured out your deep infatuation for Sasukekun, I was a little disappointed and jealous – disgusted as well I suppose –because you wanted someone that is the same gender as your own. I wasn't sure if I should treat you like a rival in love or a perverted sick-o since it was then only to my knowledge that you had an attraction for Sasukekun, but I didn't know if it was really love or if it was just lust. Were you only out to ravish and defile Sasukekun's body or did you simply want his love? This I had to find out, so I took on the job in stalking you, but of course that was very difficult since you left Konoha for 2 ½ years without so as mentioning to me before hand."

Naruto looked incredulous and upset, suddenly brave enough to try leaning his upper body more toward Ino and make a stance as best he could. "Well what the **fuck** did you expect? You had started stalking me like a rabid fangirl out to claim the last bit of innocence I had! I wanted to get myself the hell out of there as soon as possible –without you hearing of my departure before hand! If this is how Sasuke felt with all of his rabid fangirls then I take back all the jealousy I ever had toward him –because you guys are just fucking crazy bitches in heat!"

Naruto failed to realize his mistake even before Ino's eyelids narrowed so threateningly down at her prey. He had forgotten what kind of position he was in because his emotions had blinded his logical thinking and allowed his mouth to spill his guts out.

The whip lying dully on the floor moved across the cold wood by the pull of Ino's hand. It's heavy weight moving over the smooth wood in the part of the room they were in brought off the sounds of slithering; it could have been mistaken for the sound of snakes gliding on their flat silky bellies bellow Naruto's lying form on the bed.

Unpleasant shivers goosed their way up his spine, across his neck, and down his arms, raising the blonde's thin bodily hairs up in alarmed attention. The last time Naruto heard the slithering sounds of snakes wasn't quite a pleasant memory to be left with. In fact the memory certainly didn't bring him comfort to his current predicament.

"If I'm a bitch in heat as you claim Naruto, then you should know what I want," hissed the pale blonde-haired kunoichi. Naruto mistook the vile tone in Ino's voice as the snapping from a snake's bare fanged mouth striking its venomous daggered-like teeth into its easy kill.

'_Know what she wants?'_ he frantically thought.

Once it clicked, Naruto's blue eyes bulged and he pressed his back down hard into the bed's mattress to be as far away from the person before him as he possibly could. His back's muscles were tense and his spine's vertebras were locked in an unbreakable rod shape while his heels aimlessly dug into the bed to find leverage in order to push him self up higher to the headboard, nearly ripping the sheets at his feet in his attempts.

"No! You can't have my body! I won't allow it! Never!"

Ino looked shocked at Naruto's break down, only his fear fueling this sudden adrenaline.

Naruto's imprisoned wrists lashed against the leather of the belt, desperately trying to tear through the thick material and set him self free. Naruto and Kyuubi always had one very common thing; they disliked being caged and will never cease their attempts in breaking free for they can only be satisfied when living free –free from restrictions and those that maim to capture and throw them into captivity.

As part of the blonde-haired male's body was trying to free himself or at least distance himself from Ino, the other half of Naruto wanted to bare down all arms, lock all hatchets, and take this bitch on full force. So what if he was tied like a pig ready for the evening roast? He sure as hell wasn't going to open his mouth so willingly to the presented apple at his lips and call it quits. What would that make him (besides a tasty slab of meat)? He's supposed to be getting stronger (and smarter) so that when he finally catches up to Sasuke, he can beat the cheeky bastard into any hard surface and drag him back home –hissing and clawing like one pissed-off black cat caught by its tail.

If Ino can capture him so easily, then how is he –Uzumaki Naruto –going to be able to keep himself safe from Akatsuki constantly out to get him? These times were just the same as it's always been – the whole motto and laws of nature and of life – eat or be eaten. Only the strong would rise while the weak would fall. Naruto couldn't afford to be among the weak –his life depended on staying strong, becoming stronger and stronger, dodging death here and there, and seeing how long he could keep on going like this. Living a life in fear; it was his utter nightmare.

"Stay the hell away from me, Ino! Don't tangle with my patience a moment longer for your ass will be knocked down and you'll be crying at my feet! Both you and that asshole Sai need to stop violating me! Neither you nor him can claim and possess me so easily! I've always had to fight in order to live! How about you, Ino? It's not like you have a reputation of being targeted every fucking minute by the hour; not knowing if you'll die this time or get lucky and live a few more weeks! What about you?"

The kunoichi's facial expression had seemed to change at Naruto's words. The pain, the abandonment, and the alarming horror in those wild blue eyes she saw starting right at her were screaming a war cry. This Naruto she had never seen before –this terrified, desperate, and disorderly Naruto. Sure she had pushed him and pushed him countless times before, trying to get a reaction out of the male. But this… this she hadn't expected he'd turn out. She thought Naruto would say 'uncle' or insult her and demand she get this whole 'deal' started already so he could leave. Ino didn't imagine Naruto would react as terrified and fanatical like this.

And she was having doubts due to this different Naruto before her. What did she want to prove from the start of this whole game she had schemed? It was like a blur in her head now, with the pictures blown up and the focus out of view.

Years before, Ino came upon an obsession. That obsession happened to be a person and someone she long before would never had imagined him to her liking. Through training and independent missions, Naruto had grown onto Ino. She had to admit that fact.

Soon she began to recognize and accept his presence and felt indifferent without him near her. Those smiles he'd make, that light ringing laughter and those endeared promises. It was as though Ino longed for this bright and cheery aura of Naruto's to be constantly around her. She wanted Naruto to be beside her so much that she had a sudden desire to take him away from everyone and everything and keep him all to herself, then all those smiles, words, and everything that made Naruto who he was would be her's to be basked in.

It all would have been that easy and perfect to do… that is, if Naruto could only feel the same way as Ino. But he didn't. Not one bit. Instead, he assumed Ino's methods and logical thinking toward this obsession she had for him as truly fucked up and creepy.

So bottom of the line –Naruto wasn't going to give into Ino willingly no matter how much she begged him. Ino tried other means in winning Naruto's charm and **affection**, and that was by flirting outrageously with the blonde-haired male. Ino's flirting style was similar to that of stalking someone, thus her advances on him only pushed him away from her that much further till he considered Ino a threat upon his well being.

Don't get Naruto wrong, he still fancied the female populous and their deviant beauty… but Ino's intentions for him were raw and sexual –of that Naruto assumed was absolutely true based off the way she comes onto him and also the way she has him tied up right now is saying a whole lot. Besides, Naruto didn't like Ino as a lover nor a friend he'd want to have sexual benefits with.

The two constantly were in a game it seemed, where Ino would be the culprit and the kidnapper (which was really true in Naruto's case) and Naruto was the victim and the runner –the one who's always on the move to better distance himself from his culprit –aka Ino. And now, finally, Ino's won the game and drawing it to a final end where she will claim her awaited prize. And Naruto feared that there was nowhere to run; he couldn't see where there was an escape path or a way to get out.

'_No,'_ thought Ino as a sly grin began to smear upon her lips, _'I won't let you escape me this time Naruto. No matter how much to squirm or squander, no matter how much to beg me with your words, voice, and eyes to release you – I will __**not**__ give in and free you till I have what I've been hopelessly seeking to receive. And that, my pet, is your benevolent adoration and attention. All this time you've given those smiles to others. No longer do I receive those smiles. You've denied me them and I want them back because it is only fair! I deserve to be given the same treatment as those you hold dear to your heart –but better! It's only fair that I do! It's only fair!' _

Ino's hand holding the whip loosely at her side once again raised just high enough in front of her to present the length of the whip before the blonde male. Naruto's eyes locked onto that whip and visions of what might come to be when that whip is used upon his body flutters over his eyes and sends a violent cold chill to claw its way down his spinal cord.

"Don't fear of yet, dear Naruto. I'll start out slow and gentle, help you build up a tolerance and then learn to love the feel of leather flicking against your skin. It will be like a gift from heaven –an utter state of euphoric ecstasy," assured Ino as she slowly advanced toward Naruto's restrained body on the mattress.

This was a nightmare and he was soon going to wake up. It had to be a horrible nightmare because why would Naruto deserve this?

'_That's right, this is a nightmare! It's probably those damn vegetables I ate before when Sakura forced me to eat some. I told her I shouldn't eat them and this is exactly why! Eating them gives me nightmares the same following night! I bet I'm still asleep in my bed inside Shikamaru's room and groaning in my sleep. Why isn't that lazy ass waking me up already? I don't want to dream anymore! I want to wake up! Somebody please… WAKE ME THE FUCK UP FROM THIS NIGHTMAAAARE!'_

In a matter of seconds, the door was flung brutally open that it split into itself in the middle and ripped off the hinges to the wall, flying through the air so quickly in Naruto's direction that it barely missed him and created a breeze to rush across his face.

"INO!" roared a veiled feminine voice that both two ninjas knew by heart whom that voice belonged to. There standing with shoulders hunched, lungs rising and falling quickly and heavily as fists were curled with so much strength and tension that you could see veins arising at the surface of the skin down her arms, was a very pissed off Haruno Sakura. Her green eyes promised death to whoever she looked at and Ino was currently that particular victim.

"Sakurachan," cried out Naruto joyously to see someone he knew who would save him from this hellish day gone awry.

Ino was surprised to see her rival had shown up. She thought for sure no one but she and Sai knew about Ino's arranged "meeting" with Naruto. Obviously that bit of information was leaked out all too soon because now Ino wouldn't be able to ravish Naruto and torture him like she had planned to.

"Sakura," whispered Ino in soft astonishment.

The pink-haired kunoichi's death glaring eyes narrowed as did her back stiffen up straight. "Don't 'Sakura' me so innocently at this very moment, Ino! What are you doing to Naruto?"

Ino slowly smirked at the other girl and raised up her eyebrows, "Doesn't it look obvious?"

Naruto didn't realize that Sakura had moved from the front door till he saw Sakura appear right there in front of the pale blonde-haired kunoichi and in that same moment Sakura threw her firm fist right into Ino's face, hitting the female across the cheek. The force of the blow knocked Ino backwards and had her landing headily into the frame of the wall, knocking what air Ino had in her lungs.

As Sakura kept her eyes glaring holes into Ino sitting onto the ground and gasping for air, the pink haired kunoichi brushed off the top of her right fist, acting as though she had gotten dirt on her hand just by touching Ino.

Beside Sakura's new standing position, Naruto's eyes were held widely opened and staring in between the two females. To say the least, he was most surprised that Sakura hit Ino (he only thought Sakura would threaten Ino and curse at her and that's it). Yet despite this new change, he was most relieved that his rescue came a lot sooner than what he had anticipated and had saved him from the mental scarring Ino's molestation on his body would have caused Naruto.

"You got it off easier than I would have liked this time, Ino," spoke Sakura in chilling tones, "But I assure you the next time will be your last and I **won't** hold myself back."

'_Wait a fucking minute here! That right there was Sakurachan __**holding back**__? If that's holding back, then what the hell would it look like when she's not holding back??' _thought Naruto outrageously.

Naruto's mind whirled back to the present as soon as he felt hands brushing up against his restrained wrists. Sakura was now standing right beside him and attending to free Naruto's hands from the double looped leather belt hooked onto the headboard of the bed. He saw the anger in her face but also he worry there too. Sakura must have been so terrified as soon as she realized Naruto was in danger of being molested and possibly raped by Ino.

'_Wait a second! Just how did Sakurachan find out I was being held captive by Ino in the first place? Was Sakurachan able to read through my lies that I feed her this morning down in the cafeteria? I thought I was hiding any hints from her well enough to where she wouldn't have easily have found out.'_

With a violent pull at the tied belt, the material was torn off the headboard and broke off Naruto's wrists in the process by Sakura's monstrous strength. Naruto was about to mention his ankles were pinned down to the bed as well, but Sakura was already working her way onto the iron shackles. They too broke into metal pieces just from Sakura squeezing hard onto the shackles. Naruto was finally physically free from anything once holding him down to the bed that he felt like frolicking all about the room in joy. He dismissed that right away as his memories of what Sakura did just then to Ino came back to him. Knowing Sakura's temper right now, she most probably would rip one of his balls right off if Naruto dared to frolic or even grin up at her like a cheeky smartass.

The pink-haired kunoichi didn't give Naruto time to make him self decent after she destroyed all restraints on him for she grabbed onto Naruto's arm and dragged him off the bed, pulling Naruto closer to her side for his protection as her glaring green eyes descended once more onto Ino.

"We're leaving Naruto," she darkly growled, allowing no air for a protest or a retort to make its way out of Naruto's mouth. Ino was now staring up at Sakura, the pale blonde-haired girl stayed as perfectly still so as to not entice her rival to beat her up any further.

"Listen hear and listen well, you hussy. This here," Sakura tugged harshly onto Naruto's wrist, earning a surprised yelp from the blonde-haired male, "is not **your** play-thing. He is **not** a genii pig that you can test your _theories_ on. And he is **not** by far meant to be tied up and used as some sex toy you can get your kicks out of. Do I make myself fucking **clear**, Ino?"

Both blonde-haired shinobi's eyes grew wide up at Sakura, their bodies frozen in shock.

'_Did Sakura(chan) just… __**curse**__??'_ was what they were both thinking outrageously.

Sure Sakura was a healthy and moody individual such like the two of them, but she was by far the most modest, well-mannered, and conservative person among them. Sakura tried to stick true to the shinobi codes, one of which is to contain your emotions from others around you. Be firm, strong, and at the same time mask your true emotions and feelings even if you are opposed toward a mission, a person, or a plan. So for Sakura to openly curse harshly in front of them was like… saying outright to a lord/emperor that his dick is too small to even give pleasure to a woman (or worse you could say it's too small to even **enter** into a woman let alone anything such as their hand).

"**Well?**"

Ino blinked out of her state of shock, then realizing she had yet to answer Sakura's demand. "Y-Yes. I get your point."

Still not trusting Ino's answer and knowing the kunoichi has been a liar before in the past and still even in the present, Sakura tugs Naruto's body close to her side so that they are both hip to hip (well almost hip to hip since Naruto is a few inches or so taller than Sakura). By doing this, Naruto's eyes titled onto Sakura as a scarlet blush dusts across his cheeks and nose.

"Sakurachan," he murmured shyly and stricken with nervousness. Why did Sakura want Naruto to be **this** close to her? It's not as though Ino could jump Naruto in a matter of seconds without Sakura catching onto such an action and stopping the pale blonde-haired kunoichi before she could get her grubby hands onto Naruto again. Sakura wasn't trying to come onto Naruto as well, was she? He was so sure their bond had formed into one of sincere friendship –such like a relationship you'd see between brother and sister.

'_Dear god –I hope that's not the case because if Sakurachan really __**is**__ coming onto me… then I've just gotten myself trapped between one nasty female war about to happen with me as their wining prize. Although Sakurachan did say to Ino I'm not seen to be a prize, so I guess that means Sakurachan would be defending me for other purposes. Maybe… just defend me in general? Or maybe it's a kind of honor thi-EEENG!!'_

Caught off by extreme surprise at feeling a hand snake behind him and reach over to grab onto his right hip, Naruto's entire body went rigid all over. What the hell was going on?? Whose hand is that?? Is that… SAKURA'S hand??

All these frantic screaming questions amplified while Sakura maneuvered with her hand gripped onto Naruto's hip and are snuggling wrapped around his waist from behind, which would help support Naruto's body from falling moments later, to tilt his body slightly forward. Then in a swift motion, Sakura hauled Naruto off his feet and held him in mid air with the side of his waist pressed against her hip (like holding a large ball against your hip in a stance showing attitude yet exchange that large ball in place with an actual person).

Naruto felt so damn awkward. Here he was in the room of his stalker's, with his stalker partly defeated and sitting down on the ground. And then there was his protector and savior, holding him up off the ground by his waist against her hip like some sort of heavy luggage? If he was a girl, it may not be all too bad, but he was a guy and guys were prideful regardless if their personality portrays otherwise. This was really cramping his style and his humanity.

He observed his situation and tired wiggling around within Sakura's grasp for means of an escape –at least so that Ino would have to see him in such a vulnerable position and gossip about it later to everyone. She'd most probably claim to the public Naruto was Sakura's bitch.

Naruto's struggle within the embrace of her arm wrapped around his waist only made the pink-haired kunoichi draw her killing stare onto the person she was trying to protect. "Hold still," she warned darkly in low tones. The creepy stare alone made Naruto's entire body become paralyzed on the spot. He didn't dare move his body or limbs –not even a mere inch in any direction or lift his ribs up more than a centimeter within every breath.

"Yes ma'am," was all Naruto could manage to squeak out while swallowing his rather parched throat.

'_Please… if there is a god… let me get through this unscarred than I already am!!'_

Giving one more challenging glance in Ino's direction, Sakura shifted Naruto in a more comfortable position against her hip causing Naruto to nearly rise up a vocal protest and flail some more. He bit down on his inner bottom lip and kept absolutely still, trying to pull off the impersonation of a rag doll.

"I suggest you stay out of my sight for a while," were Sakura's last words to the other kunoichi present. Finally leaving it all at that, Sakura took Naruto with her and walked out of the room.

Moments paced in an odd silence and Ino was still staring so widely at the spot Sakura had stood. Things had transpired so suddenly, it was like a blur of hazy smoke clogged up this room and now it had finally filtered out into the hallway.

The pale blonde-haired kunoichi rapidly blinked her eyes, washing away the bewildered phase she had been zoned into.

'_If I would have known better, I'd say Sakura was informed about my plan by someone I've been in contact with recently.'_ Ino lightly frowned, _'And there's only __**one**__ person that I've told my plan to.'_

Angered and defeated, Ino slowly arose from off the ground and winced when a flash of pain echoed off at the center spot between her shoulder blades. "That damn Sakura can sure throw a punch. I'll give her credit for that." Ino examined her hands curiously, eyeing in the dark room for any forming bruises due to the way she had gotten her hands all scuffed when she had been thrown to the wall. She didn't see any bruising splotches, but there were few small bleeding cuts visible to the eye.

Lowering her hands back down to her sides, Ino sighed out loud heavily. "Now I have to take a shower again. I'm a total mess! Being the only female in a team, I have to look my best else the boys will be considered to be more attractive than me. I can't let something like that happen."

Ino carefully walked toward the bathroom with still thoughts of what Naruto had said to her reoccurring in her head.

"_I've always had to fight in order to live! How about you, Ino? It's not like you have a reputation of being targeted every fucking minute by the hour; not knowing if you'll die this time or get lucky and live a few more weeks! What about you?" _

Eyes casted down to the floor, a solemn expression overcastted her crescent fallen face. _'I didn't realize you were this miserable, Naruto. I didn't know someone like you could still fear danger, seeing that you're always facing danger every waking moment it seems. You weren't afraid to oppose Orochimaru or any extreme threat just to get to Sasuke. Why is that? What does that mean? Aren't you afraid? Maybe you are… but you just hide it and not let anyone see how scared you really are. I guess that's why I never knew that's how you really felt. I thought you simply glared death in the eye, but really you're like any one of us –just as scared as one of us.'_

A smile slowly blossomed onto Ino's lips, a true small smile._ 'There's so much I must learn from you, Naruto and about you before I can assume and try to make you do something or be someone you're not. I guess you're just going to have to show me the way, ne?'_

TBC…

* * *

**A.N. Side-notes: **

_/is leek bitter tears with a meek smile/_ I finally, finally, FINALLY finished chapter 11! God does it feel great! See, I told you I didn't give up. I just… couldn't compel myself to write Chapter 11 because I was hardly ever in the mood to grasp what emotions were supposed to be portrayed in this particular chapter. Out of all chapters though, I'd have to say this one is my least favorite. I feel like I didn't put enough effort into it, but I tried forcing myself. Inevitably, I guess it didn't work out all too well –but at least I have the chapter out and the story continuing. That's most important part, right?

Like I mentioned before, I'm hunting down for a Beta that when matched up with my ideas and writing skills will be a perfect team. I want _Bad Day_ to be a story of friendship, tragedy, heartache, hope, lingering love, jealous, lust, compassion, and faith in one's self. These values I hope to express at their best throughout the expanding process of the plot. I've already found many good choices so now I'm in the process of narrowing them down by reading their own material and seeing how their ideas and writing are different than mine.

Next chapter is going to explain how Sakura found out about Ino's plan; it will also show the close friendship Naruto has with Sakura and others most dear to him. Soon after that chapter, the plot line will change as well as the scenery for they'll be leaving the Inn to embark back on their quest of tracking Sasuke or find helpful hints that will lead them to Sasuke. I did mention (don't remember where, but in a place people would notice and read my note) that the storyline is going to have to be changed around just a little than what I originally said it was. That change will be Team Kakashi has already in the past encountered with Sasuke –exactly the same way as in the manga – but after Team Kakashi returns to Konoha they try to go after Sasuke again a month later after Naruto's special training with Kakashi and Yamato. Team Kakashi has recently gotten word that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and was on the move –his intentions besides tracking Itachi down are unknown by them or anyone else for that matter. They try finding clues or at least picking up Sasuke's trail once they find it (this part did not happen in the manga as does none of the events following afterward. I do intend to slightly follow to storyline in the manga, but I'll mention in my note after a chapter what parts were what I made up and what parts –for those that forgot or haven't read the manga- are part of the original Naruto storyline). I won't give out anymore information than that else I'll be spoiling it for you guys.

Thank you guys for still having faith in me! I most appreciate your support and it's what has made me get this chapter finally finished and updated! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA MINNASAN!! T-T

Mata kono tsugi made ne!

Aishiteru Koinu

a.k.a Kariko

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**kit onigiri**: Yeah, he's pretty found of Naruto and actually feels the need to protect him. I thought it was a cute idea to put in a moment between Naruto and Kyuubi and find out how Kyuubi feels about Naruto and also point out how much Naruto's changed Kyuubi. It's true that Naruto truly does change people for the better than the worst –even changes the most feared and evil creatures such like Kyuubi.

**x-EliteAssassin-x**: 0 I'm glad you appreciate the lyrics I wrote! I'm so touched! I'm also glad you enjoyed that little KyuubixNaruto action. I thought trying to write from Kyuubi's point of view was going to be harder than hell for he's a very ancient and well-known demon, but I'm pleased you say I got his character down right. I swear it was a lot harder than it seemed o.O!! You've been the most supportive of this story, I feel like the only way to repay you would be to write you a short Naruto pairing story. Any ideas cause I'm up for any challenge and wouldn't mind trying something different?


End file.
